如何驯服你的罗马子民
by Bramble Sheep
Summary: The map of the world has grown exponential. But with riders on the backs of rare dragons, they have attracted the attention of a few unkind visitors who are searching for the ultimate power, The Dragon Stone.A translation originated by fanwarrior4's 'how to train your roman'.
1. 引子

夕阳西下，即将落入大海之下，此时村子的风景美得令人窒息。希卡普深吸了一口气，从山坡上低头看埃雷特的跟踪课。

这里是博克岛，维京人史上最大的创意之一：驯龙学院的发源地。由在下亲自创立，由我最亲爱的准新娘管理，并有博克岛上最伟大的骑手们常驻。这个现代世界的"奇葩"已经训练出了一批博克群岛的最好的骑手。这些传奇们和这颗星球上最稀有的龙种做了朋友，并骑上了他们。一只唤雷龙从我的头顶上方发出攻击，这来源于一个狂暴部落骑手。在我们的合力帮助下，我们击退了六只凶狠的红死神（译者注：别问我为什么，它就是这样写的），还很吃惊地找到了一个叫做"绿死神"的新品种，为维京人和龙之间创造了友谊。可是当我们在寻觅并消灭那些邪恶的龙的时候，我们给自己留下了盲区，没有察觉到那些在寻觅并想消灭我们的人。

* * *

伊琼夫·斯威夫特从他的黎明使者—一只破晓龙上向袭击者们发动反击。黎明使者的回声定位能力让一切阻碍都成为不可能，至于投石机，黎明使者的火球攻击就能够摧毁掉，并且解除投石机旁边的士兵的武装。一人一龙离开了人群，飞向了最近的山脉，希望能甩掉敌人。他们做了一个急转弯，飞到了悬崖边。刚飞到悬崖边上，黎明使者就停了下来，开始疯狂地四处张望。"喔，姑娘，"伊琼夫问道，"出什么事了？你嗅到什么了吗？"突然，他的背后传来了一阵刺骨的寒意，他看见一个影子包裹住了他的身体，随之还有一条降落的龙。"那估计就是我了。"骑手说道。

这只龙并不比梦魇大，不过它的骑手站在龙的脖子上，让它看上去像一只斩风龙。它同时还有像致命纳得一样的后退，以及像梦魇一样的前翅。它的尾巴有四个爪形隆起，如同锋利的刀刃一般，不过它的爪子很钝。它扑哧的翅膀卷起了一阵狂风，让水面上水花四溅。不过，它最可怕的地方是它的眼睛。六个有着黑色瞳仁的圆眼睛直勾勾地等着伊琼夫。他的喉咙动了动，然后抬头去看那个骑手。他穿着一身黑色护甲，和龙的色调一样，下身装饰着紫色的长胖。他的脸埋藏在了精心装饰的头盔下，几乎无法被看见，金色叶式圆圈包裹着他的头盔，这个图案伊琼夫从未见过。他一手持剑，还扛着一个奇怪的东西。

"你这条龙不错！"伊琼夫冲那个人喊道，"你的也是！一只破晓龙，非常稀有，非常强大！"那个人回喊道。"是啊，她叫黎明使者！"伊琼夫回应道。那个人点了点头，"一个合适的名字！"他说。"你的呢？"伊琼夫问道。"哦，他没有名字，我们都直呼他的种族名，"他顿了顿，"黑死神。"在伊琼夫反应过来之前，黑死神向他发起了进攻。

黑死神的前爪穿透了黎明使者，它的尾巴钩住了她的脖子，令她无法反抗。负伤的伊琼夫趴到了悬崖边上。那个人从龙背上跳了下来，走向了受伤的伊琼夫，跪在了他身边。"是不是很壮观？他是三个正常大小的龙王种族中的一个。我相信按照你们维京的分类，他会被认为是利刺科的龙，是不是？"他站起身来，走向他的新奖品。"不过你的，你的是追踪科的，也是很少见的一种能够回声定位的龙。是啊，她会是一个很好的收藏的。"他贪婪地看着她。"不，你不能夺走她！"伊琼夫试图站起身来。然而，他踉跄着摔倒在了地面上。不过，他的驯龙学院日志掉了出来，勋章朝上。那个人有些吃惊，拿起了这本书，看着书上的夜煞无牙的眼睛。

他迅速地跑了过来，抓起了伊琼夫问道："它在哪里？！"他喊道。"啥在哪里？"伊琼夫有些困惑。"这个！"男人指向那个勋章，"蓝死神！它在哪里？！"他摇晃着伊琼夫，这让他很痛。"伙计，我压根就不明白你在说些什么，这是一只夜煞。"他回答道。男人更愤怒了。"好吧！那这个什么夜煞在哪里？"他问。"你永远也不会找到它的。"伊琼夫大笑道。男人把他丢回了地上，一群士兵包围了他们。

一个士兵跑了过来，鞠了个躬。"我的主上，您有些什么吩咐？"他问到。男人愤怒地等着伊琼夫，说："把这条龙绑起来，然后找到这个的来源。"他把日志强塞到了士兵的胸口，走到了他自己的龙的身边，士兵赶忙跟了过去，"那这个骑手呢？"士兵问。他又看了一眼伊琼夫："把他丢在这里，反正他的伤口很快就能替我解决掉他了。"他爬上了龙背，另一个士兵走了过来问他："先生，您真的觉得这次我们找到它了吗？"

守候在极北的寒风之巅

过朱庇特之王土 经奥丁神之门帘

力量耀于古老的蓝色间

冷酷者为群龙 世世代代领衔

最后的幸存者独自流连

于龙石之左右 存守护之残念

（特此鸣谢 Balzac2013 提供翻译）

预言在他的脑袋里一闪而过，他笑着说："是的，我们已经找到了。"可当他想起了细节问题的时候，他的笑容又褪去了，"但是我需要它的准确位置，找到他。"士兵单膝跪地："遵命，罗慕卢斯大人。罗慕卢斯爬上了黑死神的脖子，拍了拍它。黑死神发出了雄壮的怒吼，再次冲入天空之中。伊琼夫试图爬起来，去夺回他的龙，可是他后背的阴冷让他无力从心。


	2. 博克

希卡普和亚丝翠躺在长满青草的山坡上。观看着日落。希卡普从碗里抓起一颗葡萄，把她送到了亚丝翠的嘴里。她笑着吃下了他送给她的珍贵的礼物。亚丝翠也坐了起来，拿起了一颗葡萄，"现在轮到你了。"她说。希卡普坦然接受了这颗绿葡萄，笑着吃了下去。当他吃完了之后，他往亚丝翠身旁靠了靠，又送给了她一个吻。亚丝翠开心地叹了口气，把头重新靠在了山坡上。希卡普效仿她的动作。在接下来的几分钟里，他们什么也没有说，只是静静地看着天空，欣赏着景色，每过一段时间他们还会重复这几个动作。"我就是喜欢礼拜日。"亚丝翠说道。"我也是。"希卡普回答道。礼拜日是他们两个约会的日子，也是唯一被承认的约会的日子，每个人都把这个日子看作一个放松，开心的日子。

当然，除了鼻涕粗。作为本周日的代理首领，他的任务是在今天下午解决希卡普本应解决的所有问题。一般来说，这也不会是一件坏事。可是，博克岛还有双胞胎…不过也不是他们让这个任务变得这么艰难，而是他们在龙赛中所展现的野性和摧毁力，是它们让他感觉这个任务很艰难。真感谢双胞胎，礼拜日变成了"所有的工作都得等一等"日，所以本来屋顶上的小漏水，如果及时被汇报上去，希卡普一分钟内就可以解决这个问题，但是同样的问题，鼻涕粗就得解决半个小时，而且还要满村子跑。不过他也不会抱怨太多，因为这让他有机会去见岛上的女生。

这本来是一个很普通的周日。"希卡普！"希卡普爬了起来，有些懊恼，"希卡普！"鱼脚斯拼命爬上了山坡，此时希卡普已经站了起来面对他，一脸不悦。鱼脚斯开始大口喘气。"怎么了，鱼脚斯？"希卡普问。"伊琼夫…他…他…"鱼脚斯喘着气，没法说出来。亚丝翠立刻站起身来，伊琼夫一直是驯龙学院的一个优秀学员，"他怎么了，鱼脚斯？"亚丝翠问。鱼脚斯深吸一口气，指向码头，脸上的表情有些沉重，"你们自己来看看吧。"

一大堆人都围在了港口上，但是其他人还是把那些在哭号的人留在了一边。野猪部落的首领把他的手轻轻地放在了他的兄弟的肩膀上，希卡普和亚丝翠挤过人群，看见伊琼夫的父亲脸上的悲痛，一个六个人的小队用肩膀扛着载有遗体的木板，开始走向已经备好的船只。一大群流放者部落和野猪部落的成员在后面跟随。埃雷特很出乎意料，像雕塑一样呆呆地站在这里，看着他的第一个学生，也是挚爱的学生的遗体即将被送走。

队伍停在了港口边，伊琼夫的父亲最喜欢的渔船上，六个人把木板放在了火堆上，然后离开了船。随着最后一次告别，伊琼夫的母亲将船用力推开，她今天实在是无力再去射火箭了。学院的学生们整齐地排在港口边，随着船的离开，向船行学院的敬礼。当船开的足够远的时候，野猪部落的首领将弓箭交给了他红着眼的弟弟。他拉开了弓，搭上了那支特制的箭。这支箭前端的材料是用最稀有、最坚固的金属打造而成的—破晓龙的鳞片。他鼓足全身力气，将箭点燃，射了出去，稳固地射在了伊琼夫的船上。随后，四十名驯龙学院的学生射出的四十支箭闪着光芒，飞入空中，着陆在了船上。

希卡普同样呆呆地站在那里，这个学生曾经单枪匹马地解决掉了一只红死神，然而现在，有什么东西杀死了他。他看向鱼脚丝："发生什么了？"他问。"他死于受伤引起的失血过多，他可能是撞在了山崖之上。"鱼脚丝回答道。希卡普看着火船，然后转过头来，"黎明使者呢？"他问。"我不知道，我只找到了伊琼夫的遗体。也许她径直撞上了悬崖什么的吧。"鱼脚丝回答道，试图掩盖他声音里的恐惧。希卡普抬头去看鱼脚丝："鱼脚丝，黎明龙根本不可能装上悬崖。"一个解释突然刺激了希卡普，他冲了过去，命令搜救队立刻出去寻找其他在外面执行任务的学生。

* * *

第二天，希卡普还是有些担心，但是他还有更多的任务，没有什么不寻常，一些房子的损坏，一家人的财产纷争，还有要处理的鞍座。驯龙学院的事情也要照常。埃雷特刚刚从鱼脚丝那里接过了另一个班，挑选出来了各个学科中的精英，让他们背诵追踪科的内容。希卡普处理完事情后在旁观看，埃雷特走过了龙群，致命纳德和轰鸣号角，它们后面的骨碎龙发出了一声怒吼。然后他又想去看看黎明龙。"黎明龙…"希卡普担忧地看着埃雷特。"黎明龙…黎明龙在…"

亚丝翠也注意到了埃雷特的表现，走了过去。有一些年纪比较小的学生向他发出了嘘声，亚丝翠抬起了左手，制止了他们。希卡普在一旁，咳嗽了几声，引起了几个学生的注意，他们的脸当场就红了。"一切都还好吗，以瑞特？"亚丝翠问道。"什么？哦，一切都好。"他的声音听上去很飘渺。"埃雷特，回家去吧，你需要休息，等你好些了之后再回来吧。"她命令道。埃雷特叹了口气："是，校长夫人。"他回答道，最后冲骨碎龙摆了个手势。埃雷特走过的时候，希卡普安慰地把手放在了他的肩膀上。

当一名学院学员想要接受特别帮助或者课程的时候，他可以询问是否能得到与一名教授同住的准予。当那名16岁的优秀学生询问能否与埃雷特教授住在一起的时候，埃雷特勉强同意了，因为他害怕自己不能妥善地照顾好这个青少年。由于野猪部落的所在地比所有其他的部落都要远，伊琼夫很少能见到他的父亲，这让弥补这个空缺成为了埃雷特的责任。而且当一年后，他的父亲没法参加他的学员毕业典礼的时候，埃雷特弥补了这个空缺。希卡普不知道失去了儿子是怎么样的一种感受，但是他明白丢失了一个父子关系是什么感受，他看着那个悲伤的人慢慢地向回走，擦着那些不易察觉的眼泪。

亚丝翠走过去接管了课程，在希卡普转身离开的时候送给了他一个吻。他们身后的学员传来的声音突然间就消失了。

* * *

耳突龙用三条尾巴砸在了三个试图攻击的投石机上，发出了怒吼声。那个披了厚重铠甲的人同样以怒吼声回敬，取出了一支箭，搭在了弓上。"干的漂亮，碎石者，现在让我秀一手。"他将箭射了出去，将一名士兵击倒在地。

一支箭还是射到了波利斯·博纳汉姆的膝盖，他畏缩了一下，然后再次发箭射倒了敌人。碎石者发出了担忧的嚎叫。"我很好，伙计，继续碾压他们。"他回答道。然后那只龙再次接受了一大群士兵的单挑，用他像大锤子一样的尾巴打飞了大多数。它是巨石科里面唯一有多条尾巴的龙族。它又喷出了一股火焰，导致很多士兵身上都着火了，哭爹喊娘地去找水源。

第二支箭打中了波利斯的肩膀。这一次他闷哼了一声，没能再次拉开弓，只好换拿一把斧子。碎石者的嚎叫声更大了。"没事的，这些我们待会儿都能解决。"波利斯回答道，他脱下了外套，让他能取下大量的匕首和小斧。以博纳汉姆家族之名，他居然更喜欢使用远程武器。大量的武器被抛入空中，敌人接二连三地应声而落，看来波利斯是放弃他的库存了。一个巨大的黑色阴影从他身后出现。

碎石者感觉他后面有东西在轻退，一只手被放在了他的脖子上，一个头停在了他的耳朵旁边。"我很抱歉，孩子。"他感觉自己脖子上的重量减轻了。波利斯摔到了地上，三支箭穿过了他的身体。碎石者即将俯冲，可是那只大黑龙用像爪子一样的尾巴抓住了他的脖子。罗慕卢斯很高兴地看着他的新猎物。"罗慕卢斯大人！"他听到有人叫他，"这里有一份地图！"

黑死神将碎石者重重地摔在了地上，有大量的士兵包围着他，用链条困住了他，罗慕卢斯走了过去，抓过地图，发现在地图的最上方有着蓝死神的标志。有三个岛被圈了起来。"博克岛，流放岛，狂暴部落。"他读道。这让他的手下很惊讶。"先生，您还会说北欧语？""要知道，一个人必须了解他的敌人。"罗慕卢斯走向他的龙，把地图丢下了。"派搜寻部队到这三个岛屿去，龙石就在其中一个岛上。"他爬上了黑死神的脖子，命令道。"那蓝死神怎么办？"他的部下问道，"我们不需要它吗？"罗慕卢斯往前坐了坐。"那个野兽只是个守卫罢了，"他微笑道，"而守卫生来就是为了死去的。"


	3. 回忆

"朱丽斯，你的孩子又哭起来了！"

"别担心了，妈妈。我能处理的！"

"谢谢你了，瑞姆斯。"

一个年轻瘦小的青年低头看躺在婴儿床里的女孩，把她抱了起来，抱在怀里。她立刻就安静下来了。"你真是个小麻烦。"他说。孩子笑着用她的小手抓住了他的鼻子。他笑着说："抓到我了。"她又笑了起来。

* * *

整个小镇都燃着了。孩子的妈妈开始哭了起来，瑞姆斯把孩子装进了一个篮子里。"把她带到北方去，船长，越远越好。"他对她身后的什么东西说、一声怒吼从镇上传来，一个大火球喷上了房子。她的母亲向孩子吻别，在篮子上盖了一层布，瑞姆斯把篮子交给了大船的船长。

"别担心了，妈妈，皇冠环会保护她的。"

* * *

随着大作的雷声和几处轰炸，几声尖叫也传了出来。孩子能够感受到正在保护着她的龙的温暖，使她免受与瓢泼大雨。他的翅膀轻轻抬起，一个有着黑曜石颜色的蛋露了出来，放在了育婴袋上，他们被船长放在了婴儿床。那个男人指了指龙。"保护他们。"那只龙又把翅膀合了起来。

"你觉得那个蛋会孵出来吗？"

"有可能，但是还是得看那个蛋的状态。"

"那另一个蛋呢？"

"被这风暴给摧毁了…当心！"

鞭打的声音随着尖叫而传来。孩子听到了重重的脚步声，越来越靠近。几分钟后，雷电的声音传了过来。

* * *

一只老刺风龙低头看摇篮，歪了歪脑袋，让那个孩子笑了起来。"你在哪里，龙？"一个声音从山洞里传来。刺风龙转头看了过去，然后又看了看孩子。尽管他是一只龙，但是孩子还是能在他的脸上看到一丝忧伤。他舔了舔她，让她笑得更大声了。"那是什么？"那个声音说，脚步声又变大了。一个头发浓密的人停在了摇篮面前低头看。他放下了斧子，去够那个婴儿。"你好啊，"他说，"你是谁呢？"婴儿开始哭了起来，然后他开始摇晃她，直到她平静下来为止。"别担心了，有我在，你是安全的，"他拿起了她脖子上的木头项链，然后读出上面的北欧文，"沃尔卡。"

* * *

沃尔卡从她奇怪的梦中醒来。自从我十五岁之后就没有再做过这个梦了。她想道。她从她的床上爬了起来。不对，是史图依克的床，不对，是他们的床。她走进厨房给自己做早餐，完全按照戈博教她的方法去做。当她完成后，开始给希卡普准备早餐。她特意做了两份，知道希卡普特别的某些人可能会来加入他们。当这些都准备完了之后，她又开始准备希卡普的午饭。离开了希卡普大半辈子之后，能够回来再给他做这些让她很好受。她的思绪被一阵敲门声打断了。"来了！"她走向门去。"你好啊，亚丝翠，"她把这个金发女孩迎进了屋子。"你好，哈道克夫人，请问我能加入您的早餐吗？"亚丝翠回答。沃尔卡笑着说："你当然可以。""希卡普醒了吗？"亚丝翠问。"还没呢，你知道的，他最近一直忙碌于他的首领工作。"

亚丝翠坐在了她往常的位置上，等待着希卡普的苏醒。云中跃也醒了过来，望向桌子的另一侧。"早安啊，孩子。"亚丝翠说。他给了她一个眼神，亚丝翠觉得他在说"还没有"，因为一秒钟之后他又睡着了。"他来了！"沃尔卡招呼着正在下楼的希卡普。"早安啊，妈。"他抓起了沃尔卡给他倒的一杯牦牛奶，喝了下去，然后走到了亚丝翠身后："还有你，早安。"他吻在了她的脸颊上，她立刻抓住了他的头，把他的嘴唇拉了过来。沃尔卡笑着端来了两盘鸡蛋。"我还是不明白你为什么不能搬进来住。"沃尔卡说。亚丝翠叹了口气，"哦，你知道我爸想让我尽量多住一会儿，他知道他自己时日不多了。"希卡普咳出了一口鸡蛋。亚丝翠笑着说："怎么了，难道你不知道吗？你不会是忘记了吧？"她逗弄道。"当然没有，"希卡普感觉自己被冒犯了，有些不高兴，"一切都准备好了，我只是没有意思到这么快。"他有些惊讶地说。沃尔卡叹了口气，"能够让这种恐怖的气氛消失终究还是一件好事。"

无牙认为现在是他出场的完美时刻。他摇摇晃晃地走了几步，不幸被绊到了，直接摔到了地上，巨大的声音影响了云中跃，让他又醒了过来。无牙意识到自己是有听众的，他迅速地站了起来，摆脱了他的倦意。沃尔卡笑着说："看来某些人也因为他的首领职务而感到困倦啊。"她说着，扔给了无牙一条鱼，后者直接接受了。希卡普打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰。"说到首领职务…"他说，站起身来，重新走上楼梯。等他回来的时候，他换上了新的裤子，还带着一件衬衫，他的护甲和他的首领披风。亚丝翠站起身来，开始帮他穿好衣服（wtf…），有些失望因为她不能帮他处理裤子（唔…），但是又有些高兴，因为她很快也能够了。她正想着，牙齿咬着嘴唇。希卡普意识到了她的行为，给了她一个诱人的眼神。他的母亲笑了，"我猜我需要回避一下。"她拎着一篮子鱼，示意云中跃跟她出去进行晨间飞行。

当希卡普穿好衣服之后，亚丝翠抓住了这个和他独处的机会，把他抓过来进行了一次长吻。希卡普正沉浸于中，突然门外传来了敲门声。希卡普有些懊恼，走过去开门。他看到阴沉着脸的鼻涕粗。希卡普有些担忧了。鼻涕粗摘下头盔，"希卡普…我们又找到了一个…"希卡普立刻冲出门去。亚丝翠紧随其后，看了鼻涕粗一眼，后者的眼神说明了一切。她立刻向希卡普追去，赶到码头。

亚丝翠轻轻地握住了希卡普的手，两人站在港口边，看着又一个悲伤的母亲推开了船，又四十个学生向逝去者致敬，又一个红着眼的父亲射出了一支火箭，四十支火箭紧随其后，点燃了船。仪式结束后，几乎所有人都走了，希卡普注意到了鱼脚丝。他正站在几天前埃雷特站在的位置上，同样感到震惊，心碎。小两口走了过去。"鱼脚丝，"希卡普说，"明天休息吧，我替你上课。"鱼脚丝点了点头，被肉球推回了家。

* * *

油头·加瑞特举起了他的长矛，发出了狂暴部落的进攻号角，他的龙，闪电发射了一束雷电予以回应。任何人想要袭击他们的家园，夺走他们，必须要付出惨重的代价。他们的骑龙兄弟发出了相似的怒吼，紧跟他们的首领。加瑞特举起了一把剑。"进攻！"他吼道。

加瑞特戴上了头盔，拍了拍他的雷龙，让他充一些电，准备发动进攻。一人一龙冲向了敌方骑手。闪电将一些骑手从天上击落，而加瑞特用他的长矛来刺他们的敌人。他讲两个骑手撞落到地面，他们很快就被潮水般的军队给淹没了。敌人用船上的投石机掷出弹药，一颗颗火球撞在了地面，点着了房屋和树林。加瑞特意识到了船只的巨大威胁，命令他的雷龙俯冲冲向船只，向他们发起进攻。

他们摧毁了几首船只后，加瑞特听到了上方传来的雷电声。他迅速想好了计划，这是他从他的老师，希卡普那里所学到的。他命令闪电冲向船只最多的区域，他们停在了中间，闪避着敌人的弓箭。一阵蓝色的电光开始从云中传出。"就是现在！"加瑞特喊道，闪电开始发电，而加瑞特举高了他的长矛，引导雷电，产生了猛烈的冲击波。在五十英尺内的每一艘船都着了火，在上面值守的的很多士兵都当场身亡。加瑞特和他的龙重返天空，认为他在海面上的工作已经完成了。就在这个时候，一声凶猛的怒吼从他身后出现了。

巨大的黑龙围绕着加瑞特，它的骑手举起了他的长矛。加瑞特作为回应，也举起了长矛。黑龙的骑手戳了戳它的脖子，然后它在雷龙前五十英尺的位置停了下来。两个人互相注视了大概一分钟，黑龙的骑手再次举起长矛。加瑞特站的直了一些，将长矛冲向骑手。加瑞特发出了狂暴部落的进攻号角，而对面的骑手也同时发出了相似的号角。两只龙咆哮着瞪着对方。

随着大黑龙的俯冲，狂暴部落的战士纷纷跪倒在了地上。罗慕卢斯右手手持长矛，左手牵着龙。"看来这个岛已经没什么用了！"他冲着颓败的维京人们喊道，"我已经命令我的军队撤退了。去吧，修理你们的房屋，治疗你们的伤口，为你们的死者做你们应做的事情。"罗慕卢斯把加瑞特抛到了地上，丢在了战士们的身前，束缚了闪电。"我希望等我再回来的时候，不会遭遇任何抵抗。"说罢，他带着黑死神回到他的船只旁，岸上的士兵开始往船上撤军。

罗慕卢斯回到了大船上，这艘船能够装下五十多只龙，从黑死神身上跳了下来。两个和那时候的希卡普差不多身形的少年一人拎过来了一筐鱼。他们把筐子丢给了龙，然后迅速离开了。福斯特将军走了过来。"我们现在做些什么？"他问道。罗慕卢斯看着被套上了口套的雷龙，说："我们去找蓝死神。下一个目标是哪里？"福斯特将军把地图递给了他，他读出了附近的那个岛标注的北欧文："博克岛。"


	4. 交手

"哈道克首领！"信使喊道，"哈道克首领！"希卡普跑了过来，一把抓过信使，"怎么，怎么了？"他问那个年轻的龙骑士，后者慌乱起来，"入侵者…龙…狂暴部落…正在赶过来…"估计是这意外的事件吓得他不轻。希卡普拍了拍他的肩膀，"喔喔喔，冷静下来，深呼吸。"希卡普帮着那个孩子平复呼吸，"现在，告诉我谁袭击了你们。"那个孩子瞪大了眼睛看着希卡普，"罗马人。"希卡普尽力把所有应该知道的消息都从孩子的口中得到了，然后走向岛边。"把弩炮全部上膛，让所有的战士武装好，所有的龙进入备战状态！"他喊道，无牙向龙群们转告了希卡普的命令。在不到一个小时的时间内，整个村子就已经武装好了，在港口边等待。

他们又紧张地等待了一个小时，可是连罗马人的影子也没有看到。有一些维京人开始怀疑起了首领，正准备离开，突然，远处传来了号角声。希卡普爬上了一座瞭望塔，拿起一个望远镜，他把目光汇聚到远方的一个黑点处。他的心沉了下来，因为那不是一个黑点，那是一条黑线。几分钟后，船队已经能被肉眼看见了。希卡普看得出对面的船只的大小至少是他们的三倍，更不要说那艘正在指挥其他船只的巨大指挥舰了。希卡普举起手，上膛的弩炮已经全部就位。当船只进入了射程之后，随着希卡普下达了开炮的进攻指令，火炮，石块，以及双头龙的毒气已经向船队冲去。一声巨大的号角声从船队传来，希卡普意识到这应该不是他最好的点子。

船队的前舱打开了，突然飞出了大量的龙，上边各骑有龙骑士。那根本就不是什么战舰，那是航空母舰。"骑手全部升空！"希卡普喊道。一大群流放者，博克人和驯龙学院的学生组成的部队升空，手持武器，冲向敌方的龙群。弩炮一轮又一轮的射击，摧毁着对面的船只，可是实在是太少了。希卡普很快意识到船队正在包围博克岛，他立刻去找亚丝翠，后者已经进入备战。"亚丝翠！"他喊道。"希卡普，我必须去，你是拦不住我的。"亚丝翠很确定他会说些什么。希卡普笑了："我知道我拦不住你，但是我能给你另一个任务。我需要你飞到岛的另一边，摧毁那些试图包抄我们的船只。"他指向她所需要去的方向，"带一小队人跟你一起去。""好的。"她回答道。希卡普正要离开，亚丝翠又叫住了他："希卡普，"她抓着他的胳膊，把他拉了回来，摁上去了一个吻，"保重。""你也是。"

希卡普继续观察战局。罗马的船队已经不再迫近，但是他们开始包围这个岛。然后他抬头去看那些龙骑士们，奇怪的是，似乎只有三分之二的罗马部队正在战斗，但是他们还是占了上风。希卡普吹了声口哨，无牙便跑了过来。"咱们去吧，伙计。"希卡普爬上龙背，抽出了剑。无牙冲入空中，准备帮助博克岛扭转战局。

一声不寻常的号角声从罗马船队上传来，随着号角声，罗马船队开始突进，而且这次的速度快得多。几座弩炮被罗马的龙群当场毁掉，罗马骑手们把注意力放在了新加入战斗的这对组合上，希卡普和无牙在间断地攻击的过程中，还要躲着后面的骑手的尾随，因为他们都打算尽快解决掉这只夜煞。幸运的是，这也给了其他博克岛的骑手时间，让他们解决掉了罗马骑手，现在对手已经不多了。于是流放者们把注意放在了舰队身上，接下了那些被毁掉的弩炮的任务。随即，一声巨大的怒吼从舰队后方传出。

希卡普急忙转过身来，看到一道黑色的闪电飞过包围了博克岛的舰队，消失在了船舱里。又一阵号角声传来，其他的罗马骑手也全部撤回，回到了船舱里，随即，整支舰队都开始后退。希卡普有些吃惊。他们这就撤退了？在经历了这么多之后？他耸了耸肩，赢了就是赢了。无牙冲着溃退的罗马人嚎叫了几声，其他的龙也随后附和。

* * *

罗慕卢斯离开了他的黑死神，而黑死神将他的猎物甩上了夹板。她试图挣扎，但是还是无济于事。罗慕卢斯蹲了下来，挑起她的下巴，把她的脸转了过来。"我通常会杀掉龙骑士的，"他对她说，"但是你好像比其他的龙骑士都要强壮。"他把她扔回了甲板上，指着她说："把她绑起来，确保她不会受伤，我需要她的最佳状态来迎接竞技场。"他命令道。几个士兵前来执行任务，把她绑的不太紧，但是仍然无法挣脱。"再说了，如果你活了下来，对于你的未婚夫来说，你会是一个很好的筹码的。"他笑着说。亚丝翠还在试图挣脱，这时，福斯特将军进来了。罗慕卢斯看着他说道："你按照我说的做了吗？""船只已经按照您的要求停靠了。""太好了，"罗慕卢斯回答道，"开始实行计划吧。"


	5. 计划

随着胜利庆祝的进行，希卡普受到了很多村民的握手和拍肩。维京人们手舞足蹈，有说有笑，不断地喝酒，而希卡普只是坐在他的椅子上，寻找着亚丝翠的踪影。不过，他一直没有找到，这有些不寻常，她通常会在这样的活动中坐在他的身边的。沃尔卡看到了她的儿子的眼睛里的担忧，走到了他的旁边。"去吧，"她说，"我来照看派对，再说了…"她冲戈博指了指，后者正在一帮烂醉如泥的维京人之中狂欢，他们都在怂恿他喝更多的酒。"我觉得他们也需要狂欢一段时间了。"希卡普向她露出了感激的微笑，然后偷偷溜出了门。

希卡普正走下台阶，走向无牙，鱼脚丝和鼻涕粗突然从后面冒了出来。"表兄，你这是要去哪里？"鼻涕粗问。"去找你的未婚妻，恩？"鱼脚丝附和道。希卡普翻了个白眼，爬上了无牙的背。鼻涕粗和鱼脚丝笑了。"我们会帮助你的，这个派对反正也不符合我。"鼻涕粗说，说罢，他们两个也分别跑向他们的龙。有同伴总是好的。等另外两个人准备好了，几个人一起起飞，飞向岛的另一边。

* * *

他们降落在了离港口不远处的一片空地上，开始步行走向海滩。"亚丝翠！"希卡普喊道，其他两个人也随即效仿。"亚丝翠！"希卡普感觉脚下有什么东西，他低头看去，发现了草地上有一小片冰。"冰？"他好奇地捡了起来，"在大夏天？"他正检查着这块冰，鱼脚丝开始往树林里走。"嗯…希卡普？"希卡普抬起头来，"这些树上也有一些。"希卡普走过去，抬头望去，看到鱼脚丝所指的方向上，也有一些冰。

"希卡普！"鼻涕粗从头到脚都在颤抖。"怎么了，鼻涕粗？"鼻涕粗颤抖着指着希卡普的身后，希卡普转过去，发现离他的脸两英寸的地方有一个维京人，被完美的冻结住了，他的斧子仍然握在手里。鱼脚丝跑了过来，开始观察冻僵的维京人的后面，惊叹了一口气。希卡普也去看了他所看的，他说看的令他吃惊。一整群冻僵的维京人和龙排成了一行，一路排到了海滩上。有些维京人还骑在龙上。然而，最令人畏惧的是那些正在开火的龙，他们的火焰所在的位置都变成了冰块。三人又惊奇又害怕地看着，鼻涕粗还沉浸在震惊中无法自拔，直到肉球从不远处的海滩上召唤他们，他才回过神来。

被冻僵的致命纳德准备攻击，它的嘴巴展开了，仿佛要喷出火焰，一簇坚冰取代了火焰本应所在的地方。肉球围绕着它，不停地嗅着，扒着，很明显想要把龙从这监狱中放出来。希卡普立刻就认出了这只龙。"风飞？"他说，"可是…"一束光吸引了他的注意力，因为那旁边躺着一块木头，他跑了过去观察。"希卡普。"鱼脚丝拍了拍他的朋友的肩膀表示安慰。希卡普无视了他，径直走过去，去拿那把斧子。在他够到了斧子的一瞬间，他跪了下来，眼泪充斥着他的眼眶。他仔细地端详着武器。"这是亚丝翠的，"他哭得更厉害了，"这是我给她做的。"他把斧子紧紧地抱在胸前，眼泪如瀑布般汹涌而出。鼻涕粗和鱼脚丝只是站在他的身后，他们震惊的首领的样子让他们也感到了悲伤。

一声巨响从不远处传来。"那是什么？"鱼脚丝问道。希卡普揉了揉眼睛，意识到有什么事情发生了。"是从那边传来的。"鱼脚丝回答道，指向一艘他们刚刚看见过的搁浅的船。希卡普缓缓地站起身来，紧紧地握着亚丝翠的斧子。又一声巨响从船里传来，他们几个看到船身上出现了一个洞。鼻涕粗拿起了锤子，鱼脚丝拿起了刀。希卡普缓缓地向那艘船移动，将斧子扛到了肩上。船上再一次发出了巨响，一个身影从船中挣扎而出，他站的笔直，让三个人好好打量了他一下。鱼脚丝和鼻涕粗的眼睛瞪大了，他们的眼睛在希卡普和陌生人之间来回移动。

这个陌生人有着深绿色的眼睛，一个短下巴，薄嘴唇和一个圆鼻子。由于时间的流逝，他的头发已经发白，但是仍然有足够的红褐色显露出他头发本身的 颜色，而且头发被分成了好几块，跟希卡普的很像。据希卡普的观察初步判断，他应该是一个奴隶或者囚犯，因为他很脏，衣服破烂，带着两个已经断掉的铰链。他好像还从遇难船员身上掠夺了一些东西，因为他系着军队所用的腰带，上面还有佩剑，穿着一双皮靴。他茫然地看了他们几秒钟，径直摔倒在了地上。

* * *

亚丝翠一路挣扎，直到她被几个看守推进了一艘更小的船。指挥舰的船舱缓缓打开，使小船得以进入其中，将船员和囚犯运输上船，这其中就包括了亚丝翠。守卫把囚犯们推来推去，最终推下了船，直到他们站成了两排，从船头排到了船尾。囚犯们注意力很不集中，非常地不安，害怕。守卫又一次点清了囚犯的人数，然后示意小船离开。船长回应了他的信号，小船再次从指挥舰中离开。亚丝翠看着装龙的笼子逐渐离去，上面大部分的龙都很温顺地听着他们的主人的领导，而还有一些其他的龙，像雷龙，就在疯狂地撞着笼子。亚丝翠为这些龙感到难过，失去了挚友的感觉是很难受的，而且他们还在这里被忽视。很快，指挥舰关上了船舱。

惊叹声从亚丝翠旁边的维京人口中发出。她转过身来往前看，同样发出了惊叹声。眼前的岛屿和博克岛一般大小，岛屿石地的一半就像他们村子里的那座山一样，而另一半也要比博克岛的整个村子还要大一些。真正令她感到惊讶的是比博克岛的村子还大的这一部分上的建筑全部是由木头搭建成的。建筑之上挂着巨大的横幅，上面绘有罗慕卢斯的皇冠。四个雕塑被放置在了四个相同的高度处，每个雕塑手中握着一个罗马十字弩，表情严肃，眺望着大海远处。

小船绕到了小岛的正面，亚丝翠又一次发出了惊叹，因为它修建的正如指挥舰一样，只不过是指挥舰的一百倍大小，相比之下，指挥舰就如同沧海一粟了，而最开始亚丝翠搭乘的小船就更不算什么了。小岛的正面并没有挂着装有龙的笼子，而是一个个被挖有巨大空洞的墙壁，其中一个明显要比其他的大。长长的链条从山洞的顶端垂下，指挥舰停在了其中几条铰链的下面。船员们拉起了带着钩子的长长的金属棒，抓起链条把钩子挂了上去，亚丝翠意识到他们正在把船拴住。船员们再次检查钩子是否牢固，然后向墙上的人发出了信号，后者发出了回应，然后移动了墙上的某个装置。船被吊了起来，吊到了大约在第四个洞口的位置，让船尾对着洞外。两条龙飞出了洞口，抓起了墙上的什么东西，拉出了一块像管子一样的大木头，让船缓缓地滑入，然后重新把木头推回去。

亚丝翠正惊叹于这一切是多么的完美，现实又重重地给她浇了一盆冷水。每一个洞口都装有一艘罗马的船只。她打量着四周，有着成百上千个洞口，有些是装有战舰的，每艘战舰都载有大概五十条龙。亚丝翠有些恐惧。罗马人不止想要得到博克岛，他们要征服整个北方海域。亚丝翠观察地相当仔细，以至于她没有发现船已经停了下来，直到栓链子的声音再次响起。

载满囚犯的船位于这个仓库的正中央。亚丝翠看着船员们用长长的金属棒将血红色的链条拉向船。"我打赌你在想它们为什么是红色的，是吧，小姐？"听到船长的声音，亚丝翠差点跳了起来。"因为你要去的不是船坞，"船长说，"你要去的是竞技场。"他大声笑着，示意一艘渔船大小的船只开过来。船上的人点了点头，移动了一个小圆盘。由于突然的震动，亚丝翠险些摔倒。

* * *

看见亚丝翠和一些其他的维京人被推出大门，进入了脏兮兮的竞技场，人们欢呼起来。"欢迎大家，各位女士，先生，孩子来到海神竞技场，"亚丝翠抬头看到一个穿着黑色盔甲的人喊道，"今天，博克岛的维京人，"罗慕卢斯向亚丝翠和其他的维京人打了个手势，"将会对阵我们的卫冕冠军，血色火焰。"观众们兴奋地喊叫着，"各位角斗士们准备好了吗？"罗慕卢斯问道，同时向站在一根杆旁边的男孩点头示意。亚丝翠拿起斧子，看着那个男孩拉下了那根杆，将前方的围栏拉开，"那么让角斗开始吧！"

围栏迅速拉开，一只巨大的烈焰狂魔冲了出来，它向这群维京人喷射出了火焰。一条龙，真的吗？亚丝翠想着，将武器丢向了地面，向野兽发出了挑战，喊出了她象征性的怒吼。观众们同样发出怒吼给予回应，她躲过了烈焰狂魔的火焰，然后躲在了它的头底下。她迅速地向上猛冲，抓起了它的双角，把它拉了下来，拉到了地上。烈焰狂魔怒吼着喷出了火焰，手无寸铁的亚丝翠险些没有躲过。她对此很惊讶，因为一般的烈焰狂魔都会温顺下来的。它又喷射出了火焰，亚丝翠踉踉跄跄地再次躲过。思考啊，亚丝翠，想想你还能做些什么。她又一次躲过火焰。通常烈焰狂魔面对轻柔的抚摸都会温顺下来的。一个维京人向烈焰狂魔发起了挑战，不过立刻就被它的尾巴扇飞了。但是它永远不会让我接近它的。在她思考的时候，险些又被火焰烧到。思考，为什么烈焰狂魔会喜欢轻柔的抚摸？"原来如此！"亚丝翠想到了一个主意。她举起手，像烈焰狂魔缓缓走去。人群瞬间安静了下来，看着她不寻常的动作。其中一个维京人站起来想要挑战，但是她示意他不要那样做。烈焰狂魔看着正在接近的亚丝翠，发出了怒吼。当她离烈焰狂魔还有一段距离的时候，她慢慢跪了下来，把手举得更高一些，然后她低下了头。

罗慕卢斯看着烈焰狂魔慢慢地接近了亚丝翠，然后轻轻碰了碰她的手。亚丝翠慢慢地站了起来，然后让烈焰狂魔冷静下来。观众们发出嘘声，烈焰狂魔向他们喷射出了火焰。罗慕卢斯向他右边的人发出指令："停下这场角斗。"他静静地说。那个人点了点头，跑了出去。几秒之后，几个罗马士兵进入了角斗场，他们把烈焰狂魔和维京人们用铰链绑了起来。烈焰狂魔挣扎着，试图向亚丝翠身边的罗马士兵攻击，直到它被重新关了回去。"首先，"罗慕卢斯指挥道。福斯特将军跑到了他身边，洗耳恭听，"把她带过来。"罗慕卢斯指着亚丝翠说道，"是的，先生。"福斯特将军跑了出去。在头盔之下，罗慕卢斯露出了笑容。"你可能比我原来想象的还要有价值，亚丝翠·贺芙森。"


	6. 双子

"鼻涕粗啊，在科学上，这个人完全不可能是来自未来的希卡普。"希卡普叹了口气，把头埋在了臂膀里。"那他为什么长得那么像希卡普呢，鱼脚丝？"希卡普把斧子插进了地里。"因为这是个巧合。"希卡普哭了出来。"哦，是啊，承认吧，鱼脚丝，我肯定是对的，没有其他的解释。"希卡普的哭声变得更加轻柔，"还有很多其他的解释。""哦，是吗，那就给我…他快醒过来了！"鼻涕粗高喊道。希卡普跳了起来，揉了揉有些红的眼睛。他感觉有什么东西在轻轻地拱着他，原来是无牙。希卡普笑着揉了揉无牙的脑袋，"你是对的，伙计，我还有任务，"他说，"我必须坚强起来…就算是为了亚丝翠。"

希卡普吸了吸鼻子，走向那个男人坐着的椅子，后者轻轻地睁开了眼。"你是谁？"希卡普问。"水…要…水…"男人呢喃道。希卡普向鱼脚丝示意，后者满足了他的需求。"你是谁？"希卡普再次问道。男人深吸了一口气，看着希卡普："我是…"他被正走进门的沃尔卡给打断了。他只是盯着沃尔卡看，看了一段时间，然后缓缓地站了起来，慢慢地走向沃尔卡。"沃尔卡？"他问道。沃尔卡停下来看着这个男人，后者举起手来，摸着她的头发，"沃尔卡，这真的是你吗？"他的声音中透出一丝情感。沃尔卡困惑地问道，"我认识你吗？"他握住她的手腕，然后拉到他的脸前。"抓到我了。"

沃尔卡急剧地呼吸着。"瑞姆斯？"她问，后者笑着点了点头，眼泪从他的右眼流出。"瑞姆斯！"她抱住了男人。三个孩子又困惑又惊讶地看着这一幕。沃尔卡松开了瑞姆斯。"看看你，"瑞姆斯说，"母亲会很自豪的。"希卡普更加困惑了。"母亲？"他问。瑞姆斯转过头来看希卡普，"这是你的儿子吗？"他走了过来，仔细地观察他，"他长得就像祖先那样的罗马战士。""罗马人？！"希卡普叫道。瑞姆斯抱住了他，等他松开手，希卡普有些诡异的看了他的一眼，"你是谁？！"瑞姆斯笑着说："我的孩子，我是你的叔叔瑞姆斯。"他又一次抱住了希卡普。等他再次松开手，他问向沃尔卡。"他的父亲在哪里？我想见见我的妹夫。"突然，屋子里安静了，维京人们低下了头。鼻涕粗摘下了他的头盔。顿悟重重地打击了瑞姆斯。"哦…哦，我很抱歉。"他走过去安慰他难过的妹妹，"好吧，我也有个故事要讲给你们。"

* * *

 _骑着黑翼之龙，凯撒的继承人将团结他的子民，运用龙石的力量，征服他最强大的敌人。_

特夫看着这个神秘的人。"这一点也不押韵。"他说。瑞姆斯喝了一口酒，"我说了这是个预言，我可没说它会押韵。""但是预言不应该都是押韵的吗？"鼻涕粗问，与特夫站在同一战线上。瑞姆斯笑道："反正这个不是，这个少了一些困惑，但是多了一丝含糊，"他说，"现在直入正题。"

"罗慕卢斯和我是双胞胎，凯撒二世之子。我们比我们的妹妹沃尔卡要大十五岁。当一个罗马的孩子十岁了的时候，他们将会得到选取自己的龙的机会。一种方式是获得一个和家里现有的龙同一种族的龙蛋，另一种是成为一个勇士，到外面去驯服自己的龙。我们被家庭教师训练过，因此罗慕卢斯和我决定到外面去驯服自己的龙，当我们十岁了的时候，我们便出发了。我们搜寻了至少一个星期，找到了很多龙，但是没有任何一条，感觉适合我们。对于我来说，我更希望获得一条优雅，漂亮，同时对于我来说很神秘的龙。而罗慕卢斯更想要获得一条有无穷力量的龙。然后，有一天，刮起了风暴。我们很害怕，连忙找到了一个貌似看不到尽头的山洞作为避难所。第二天，风暴并没有要停下的意思，所以我们开始在山洞中探索，就是这个时候，我们找到了它们。"

"什么？你们找到了什么？"鼻涕粗高喊道。"我正要讲到那里。"瑞姆斯回答道。

"我们找到了三条龙。其中一只是蓝死神，也就是夜煞。我们非常吃惊，因为蓝死神是非常稀有的。然而，更让我们吃惊的是另外的两条龙。其中一条是纯黑色的，带有尖锐的尾巴和六只眼睛。另一只是一只漂亮的白龙，她的造型很优美，有一个很长的脖子和尾巴，大概是蓝死神的两倍长，却只有一半宽。她的尾巴和翅膀的边缘是圆滑的，如同双头龙的脑后一样，她还有一种像头发一样的龙冠，向后长，它的边缘也相当的圆滑。我们吃惊地瞪着这些野兽，完全没有意识到它们已经醒了过来，反瞪着我们。蓝死神冲我们发出了怒火，然后将我们顶了出去，顶的我们眼冒金星，其他两只紧随其后。黑色的那只接近了罗慕卢斯，冲他发出怒吼，而罗慕卢斯也吼了回去。那只野兽似乎对此非常满意，并让罗慕卢斯碰到了它的额头。白色的那只则向我走了过来，蹭了蹭我的皮靴，很明显一点也不对我害怕。由于天气的原因，我们接下来的几天仍然躲在山洞中，等天气好转了之后，我们骑着两条龙离开了。"

"那夜煞呢？"希卡普问。"她留在了山洞中，后来我们才意识到，她是在保护她的蛋。龙王种族的蛋要是想要孵出来，是需要很严格的条件的，很遗憾的是，她没有看到过她的孩子们的出世。"瑞姆斯回答道。

"在接下来的五年内，罗慕卢斯和他的黑死神在大地上所向披靡，击败了除了我以外的每一个骑手，我们两个人的唯一一次对决以平手告终。也就是那个时候，我们那里的长老翻看了有史以来最古老的文献，发现这两条龙属于两个不同的龙王种族，黑死神与黄死神。也就是不知不觉间，长老们发现了那个预言。"

"那个不押韵的预言？"鼻涕粗打断道。瑞姆斯叹了口气："是的，就是那个不押韵的。"

"罗慕卢斯相信这个预言指的是他，这让他更加骄傲了。他开始'团结他的子民'，组建一支规模极大的军团。为了确保这个预言指的就是他，他开始追捕蓝死神，确保这世界上没有其他的'黑翼之龙'。最后，他杀掉了那只蓝死神，但是他没有找到蛋，因为我早已把那些蛋接了回去。不过，这让他相当的愤怒，并把他的愤怒转向了我们的父亲和他的城市。他丝毫没有懊悔，便杀掉了我们的父亲，毁掉了他所建成的城市。这对我的母亲来说是太大的打击了，她几天后就去世了。我与他面对面对决，但是我挡不住他精湛的技艺，他关押了我和我的龙，并为自己加冕为罗马的皇帝，声称他会征服罗马最大的敌人，整个世界。"

瑞姆斯深吸了一口气，"谢天谢地，他太愤怒了，以至于最开始他没有注视到有一艘小船缓缓开走，上面载有一个孩子，一条龙，三颗蛋，和一块石头。"他笑着转头去看沃尔卡。

鱼脚丝迅速地站了起来。"慢着，你是说一块石头？！"他大叫道。

瑞姆斯点了点头，"是的，当罗慕卢斯正忙于建造自己的军队的时候，他忘记了那块石头，让我趁机找到了它。"

"那，石头现在在哪里呢？"鼻涕粗问。

瑞姆斯指向沃尔卡。"应该在找到她的人的手中。"

希卡普困惑地站起身来。"慢着，如果石头一直在博克岛上，那为什么罗慕卢斯过了五十年才来找呢？"

"因为他完全没有想到石头会在这里，直到一年前他收到了新的预言。"瑞姆斯笑道。

特夫问："那个预言押韵吗？"

* * *

"我已经把我所知道的关于博克岛的一切信息都告诉你了，我发誓！"狂暴部落的成员哭号着，被两个罗马士兵拖走了。"我说过，只要你给我提供消息，我就不会伤害你的，"罗慕卢斯回答道，"但你现在已经做不到了。"他冲着被拖走的人挥手说道。福斯特拖着被绑住的亚丝翠进来了。"啊，亚丝翠·贺芙森，或者我应该叫你亚丝翠·哈道克？因为那本来很快就会是你的名字的。"罗慕卢斯对她说。亚丝翠一路挣扎，但是无济于事。"现在，现在，别这么恼怒，我只是想观察一下。"他对福斯特说道，"把她留在这里就行了。"他命令道，福斯特鞠了个躬，离开了房间。亚丝翠挣扎着站了起来。"你想要什么？"她严厉地问道。"你看上去实在是太累了，亲爱的，坐下吧。"罗慕卢斯指了指一旁的椅子。亚丝翠一动不动，因此他只好继续说下去。"我不住地发现你今天在竞技场上展现出了驯龙的才能，因此，我有一个建议。"她厌恶地看着他。"我最近因为一条龙而苦恼，她不愿意吃饭，随睡觉，更重要的是，她不愿意听从龙王的指挥。"他解释道。亚丝翠迷惑地看着他："我从中又怎么能获利呢？""如果你答应我去驯服这条龙，我保证你永远都不会再进竞技场。""就像刚才那个人一样吗？"罗慕卢斯没有回答她。亚丝翠有了主意。"如果我拒绝你呢？"尽管她已经知道了答案。"你的下一场竞技会对决我三条最嗜血的龙，当然，我们不想告诉希卡普你被龙杀掉了吧？"他回答道。亚丝翠保持沉默。"很好，福斯特，把她带到特制笼里。"


	7. 发现

"你确定这里就是那个地方吗？"瑞姆斯问他的妹妹，此时几个人站在一个悬崖的边上。"这就是当年他带我来的地方。"沃尔卡回答道，她指的是她的养父。当她年轻的时候，他曾经带她来到这里，告诉她他是在哪里发现她的。很不幸的是，那次旅行是步行。当瑞姆斯观察四周的时候，几个维京人累倒在了地上。"我已经累得什么也感觉不到了。"特夫揉了揉腿。暴芙敲了他的脑袋一下。"你感觉到了吗？"她问。特夫叹了口气："没…再试一次。"暴芙又敲了起来。鱼脚丝费力的喘息着。"我们以前真的很习惯到处乱走吗？"鼻涕粗抱怨道。而希卡普保持安静，他一直沉浸于考虑亚丝翠到底还是否活着。"你当初真的看到了那个山洞了吗？"瑞姆斯冲沃尔卡喊道。"没有，但是他当初说就在这附近。"她喊了回去。

"哈！"瑞姆斯大喊。（我TM还以为他只是在嘲笑嗝妈…）

维京人们忘记了他们的疲倦，争先恐后地跑到了瑞姆斯所在的地方。"就在那里。"他说，指向了山上的一个小的图案，那是一个刻在山上的圆圈，正中间有一个皇冠。特夫困惑地看着它。"那就是山洞？"他问。瑞姆斯叹了口气，他一点也不能忍受愚蠢的行为。"不，这是皇冠环的标志，这意味着他堵住了山洞。"他回答道。"皇冠环？"鱼脚丝挠着头问道。"皇冠环是我父亲的刺风龙，它被派来保护沃尔卡和龙石。"说罢，他让维京人们离图案远些。"希卡普，让无牙对这个地方开火。"希卡普照做了。石头从山上落了下来，显露出了洞口。"我们找到了。"瑞姆斯从包里拿出一个火把并点亮了它，一群人向山洞中进发。然而，两个影子在他们身后的树林内出没…

一行人走进了长长的洞穴之中，很快，眼前豁然开朗，在下方二十英尺深的地方，就是急流。瑞姆斯看向身后，阳光依旧微微投入山洞，"皇冠环一定是把山洞堵死，防止水进入洞中。"鱼脚丝是第一个低头去看水流的。"伙计们，看！"他指向石头与水相碰的地方，大家发现一艘小渔船停在了岸边，正好在岸边有岩层露出水面。"我找到了一条路！"鼻涕粗大喊。"咱们走。"瑞姆斯指挥道，他走到了队伍的前面，走向小路。两个影子仍然跟在他们的身后…

首先映入眼帘的是成堆的骷髅。他们仍穿着破碎的衣服。"发生什么了？"瑞姆斯问。沃尔卡想到了梦中的声响。"有一阵风暴，"她说，"一阵很大，很大的风暴。"瑞姆斯理解地点了点头，用火把照亮四周。火把照亮了一只刺风龙的骨架，它躺在了一个破碎的蛋的蛋壳上，蛋壳的其他部分与它的骨头混在了一起。"皇冠环，"瑞姆斯走向骨架，他检查了一下蛋壳，"你为保护这个蛋战到了最后一刻。"他把手轻轻地放在了头骨上，"愿你安息。"他站起来，看了无牙一眼，"你的牺牲不会是白费的。"

希卡普意识到了他在说些什么。"你是说，这是无牙的蛋的蛋壳？！"他问。瑞姆斯微微一笑："除非他是从别的龙那里生下来的。"留下了一阵沉默。"其他的蛋…"他向下走了走，希卡普跟了上去。

希瑞姆斯双膝下跪。"不…不，他们不可能…不！"希卡普听到他的叔叔说的话，赶忙来看他说看到的场景。一个小龙巢被留在地上，在中间是无牙的蛋本来所在的位置，在两侧还有两个被毁掉的蛋。由蛋壳的破裂形状，希卡普看出它们不是因为龙的出生而产生的。无牙跳下石阶，跑了过来。瑞姆斯站起身来，转过头来看他，满眼泪光："他真的是夜煞种族的最后一只了。"说罢，他拍了拍无牙。突然，一声尖叫从上方传来。"希卡普！"

两只刺风龙停在了船上，两个身着黑衣的罗马士兵站在眼前，其中一个从沃尔卡手中夺过了一个小袋子，另一个士兵用剑指着其他的维京人。等希卡普和瑞姆斯爬了上来的时候，前者将沃尔卡踢到在地，摇晃了几下手中的小袋子。"罗慕卢斯大人感谢你们慷慨的馈赠。"说罢，他把袋子装入了一个口袋里，"也许他会很慷慨的把你的姑娘还给你。"他笑着爬上了一只刺风龙。她还活着！希卡普愤怒地拔剑出销，"把她交出来！现在！"他用箭指着那个士兵，后者只是在龙上大笑，刺风龙迅速跃起，飞入空中，离开了希卡普的攻击范围，另一只也很快起飞，抓起另一个罗马士兵。希卡普愤怒地挥舞着剑，忘记了"如果你没有击中目标那你也造成不了任何伤害"。两个士兵就这样离开了山洞，手中还掌握有龙石。

* * *

福斯特将亚丝翠推入铁门后的房间中，亚丝翠刚想要转身攻击，福斯特就已经把门关上了，使她的拳头砸在了门上。冲这扇门发了一段时间的火了之后，她转过身来观察房间里面。这个房间相当的大，相当于博克岛上的山谷那么大，而且房间里还有一片小森林，阻挡了前往房间另一头的路。她好奇地穿过了这些植物。

刚走了一半，亚丝翠就意识到有些树上标记有不同的颜色。真奇怪，她心想。再向里深入一些，这些标记就画有不同的形状，而且都相当简单。亚丝翠摸了摸那些标记，然后看着手上的颜色。"颜料？"她继续穿越这片森林，这些图案变成了精心琢磨过的不同图案有些有着很高的栏杆，还有的有着很长的长廊。她接着向前走，建筑开始有了背景，逐渐又有了居民的出现。亚丝翠的好奇心急剧加强，不知不觉中，她便走到了森林的尽头。

一个小池塘映入眼帘，周围围着大量的巨石，上面画满了不同的场景。在池塘后面是一堵巨大的石墙，墙角放着一些桶。在墙上有一幅画，上面画着一个长得很像希卡普的人，但是她知道那不是他，因为上面的形象不完全是他的样子。（看腿不得了嘛…）"谁…"亚丝翠被一阵窸窸窣窣的声音打断了，她躲到了石头后面，看到一条白龙走出了森林。

这条白龙有着一条长长的脖子，小小的头上还有一个圆圆的鼻子，脑袋的后面还有一种类似于头发的东西，就像双头龙的脑后一样，甚至还更长一些。它的身体及其光滑，除了身后延展出去的一部分。这实在是太光滑了，以至于亚丝翠差点没看出来这是由肌肉组成的。它两条后腿跟无牙的一样长，化成翅膀的前腿的边缘相当光滑，龙尾大概有它的脖子的两倍粗，上面也带有那种像头发的东西。

亚丝翠看着那条龙来到墙角边，把尾巴伸进了桶里，使上面沾满了绿色，然后甩掉了多余的颜料。它迅速地飞到了那幅画有长得像希卡普的人的画的面前，然后开始用绿颜料涂起了那个人的眼睛。原来这就是我们的画家啊。亚丝翠观察起了画家，它把人的眼睛画的相当仔细，以至于亚丝翠换了个位置，以便更好的观察画面，为了避免被发现，她还迅速匍匐下来，让自己完美地被挡在了石头后面。当她认为自己可以很好地看到画面的时候，却发现龙已经不见了。她慢慢地离开了石头后面，一阵窣窣声从她身后传来。她转过身去，看到了站在石头上打量她的龙。

他们互相瞪了好长一段时间，都不愿意动一下，直到那条龙从石头上跳了下来，开始围着亚丝翠转圈。亚丝翠一动不动，等待它检查完毕。它的眼睛从未从她身上移开过，等它观察完毕了之后，它又重新跳回石头上，继续打量她。等它满意了，它又回到了工作之中。


	8. 联手

瑞姆斯的拳头重重地砸在了希卡普家的墙壁上。"我怎么会这么蠢？！"他用最大的音量喊道，"这当然是一个陷阱。罗慕卢斯很明显要聪明的多！"沃尔卡慢慢地走到了她的哥哥身旁。"冷静下来，瑞姆斯。"她说。他过头来看她："冷静下来！冷静下来！现在罗慕卢斯已经得到了龙石，你还指望我冷静下来？！"他尖叫道。他再一次将拳头砸在了墙壁上，导致一些木片从天花板上掉了下来。"我很抱歉，"他深吸了几口气，道歉道，"只是…我把石头和你一起送了出去就是为了不让他得到，而我…是我让他找到了龙石。"

希卡普从楼上跑了下来，穿着它的飞行服，背着一个大袋子。沃尔卡看着他不停地把水果装进包里，问道："你要干什么去？"希卡普仍然在向袋子里塞食物，同时回答道："去找亚丝翠。"他的母亲挡住了他："你知道她在哪里吗？"她问。"只要罗慕卢斯在哪里，她就在哪里。"他回答道。"那你知道罗慕卢斯在哪里吗？"希卡普还是在手势东西，完全没有犹豫一下。"不知道。但是在我找到我的亚丝翠并把她安全的带回到我的怀抱中（咳咳…）之前是不会休息的。"一种坚定从他的身上散发了出来。沃尔卡无奈地对瑞姆斯说："跟你的外甥讲讲理去，快点。"瑞姆斯站了起来，说道："她是对的。你不应该在想清楚你的目标之前行动，"微笑浮现在他的嘴角边，"除非，当然，你带上一个有明确目标的人去。"希卡普抬起头来："你自愿要来？"他问。"你有地图吗？"瑞姆斯忽视了他的问题，反问道。

* * *

两个人等待夜幕降临，不让其他的村民知道他们要干什么去。他们悄悄地从希卡普家的后门溜了出去，他们本来可以走正门的，但是现在广场上的人们还在试图为几个呗冰封的人解冻，所以他们是出不去的。无牙由于劳累，发出了一点不满的声音，希卡普转过头来，用着"如果你敢让我们被逮到了，信不信我宰了你"的眼神瞪了他一眼。他们很快来到了山坡上，可以眺望下方的港口。"好了伙计，咱们出发吧。"希卡普悄声说，拍了拍它的脖子。无牙展开翅膀，迅速起飞，两人一龙如子弹般弹出（比喻差评）。

当他们离开博克岛足够远了之后，瑞姆斯放出了震耳欲聋的大笑声，让希卡普不住地打了个寒战。"啊，我有大概五十年没有骑龙了，所以我已经忘记了这种感觉有多么美妙了。"他在风中喊道。他举起手去触碰他们上方的云朵，然后又笑了起来。他闭上眼睛，感受着冷空气吹过他的身体。等他满意了，他轻轻拍了拍无牙的背："真是奇妙"，继而问希卡普："我们能飞多快？""坐稳了。"希卡普笑道。瑞姆斯微笑着抓紧了他的外甥，无牙开始加速。

等太阳从地平线上升起，他们也停在了一个小岛上歇息，享受着苹果和面包。瑞姆斯咬了口面包片："恩…这是你妈烤的吗？"他问。希卡普简直要笑哭了。瑞姆斯嚼着面包片："她厨艺有那么差吗？"他嘲笑道。希卡普擦了擦眼泪，还在笑着："特别差。和龙在一起的二十年并没有让她的厨艺有半点好转。""我在想对于我这个五十年的来说会怎么样。"瑞姆斯把面包片吞了下去。希卡普用吃惊的眼神打量着他："你真的和龙在一起生活了五十年？"他问。"好吧，我又不可能和其他的囚犯在一起过五十年。"瑞姆斯叹了口气，"但是我一直没有得到见我最亲爱的索斯蒂。"希卡普用遗憾的眼神看着他的叔叔："那是你的龙的名字，是吧？"瑞姆斯点了点头。两个人安静地坐在那里，吃了一会儿早餐，等瑞姆斯吃完了，他抽出了地图。"好吧，让我们看看接下来该去哪里。"

两人一龙度过了完全安静的一个小时，直到瑞姆斯决定稍稍来点谈话。"那，这个口水多（咳…就是鼻涕粗他爸，这个译名好像还是秋水和我在翻译抉择的时候起的…）是你爸的兄弟。你们两个合得来吗？"他问。"我们一般只是无视对方。"希卡普回答道。瑞姆斯点了点头，摸了摸下巴："看来这个最好叔叔的位置还是个空缺哈。"希卡普笑了笑。"怎么，你觉得你胜券在握了？"他嘲笑道。瑞姆斯跳到了无牙的背上，站了起来，"好吧，反正不是罗慕卢斯就对了。"说罢，他跳下了悬崖。

希卡普急忙低下头去找他的叔叔，然而他看不到他。他正要让无牙去制止，一只致命纳得飞了上来，爪子上倒挂着瑞姆斯，就像瑞姆斯正在天花板上走路一样。他冲希卡普鞠了个躬，至少希卡普认为他鞠了个躬，当一个人正倒立的时候，很难看出他到底做了些什么。瑞姆斯伸展了几下他的胳膊，很快致命纳德就把他放开了。希卡普很惊讶的看到他连做了三个后空翻，然后落在了一只葛伦科身上。然后他又跳了起来，用脚踩在葛伦科的翅膀上，葛伦科直线上升了三十英尺后，他继而跳到了一只伐木龙的翅膀上，抓住了它的左爪，晃到了一只烈焰狂魔身上。最后，他又跳回了无牙的背上，慢慢地回到了他原来坐着的地方。"至少我觉得我机会很大。"他开玩笑道。希卡普非常吃惊地瞪着他："你是怎么…"瑞姆斯的笑声打断了他，"孩子，你妈还在换尿布的时候我就已经开始驯龙了。"他抻了抻袖子，"既然说到驯龙，"他指了指下面的两只武装好了的似曾相识的刺风龙。希卡普有些被激怒了，正准备让无牙偷袭他们，瑞姆斯却拍了拍他的肩膀："等会儿，如果我们跟着他们去大本营会快得多。"希卡普冷静了下来。我会把我的亚丝翠找回来的。

* * *

亚丝翠坐在靠近墙壁的石头上，看着这条龙继续完成它的杰作。每过一会儿，它都会转过头来看她，然后又继续画画。这持续了好几个小时，但是亚丝翠感觉只是过了几分钟。她相当吃惊于这条龙的作品，以至于她的头常常随着龙尾的摆动而晃动。突然，这条龙停了下来，飞到稍稍远一些的地方，打量了一下自己的作品。亚丝翠难以置信地瞪着它的作品。与此同时，它也跑了过来，低下了头，亚丝翠借机观察起了它蓝色的眼睛，中间带有黑色的瞳孔，有点像无牙开心的时候的样子。那双眼睛时而看画，时而看她，亚丝翠恍然大悟，原来这条龙在等待她的赞赏。"这…这很漂亮，我从未见过这样的画。"她惊讶地回答。龙发出了开心的咕噜声，这让我亚丝翠露出了一个温暖的微笑，也是自她被抓来之后的第一个微笑。

那个极像希卡普的人物形象还是吸引了亚丝翠的眼睛，她走了过去："这是你的骑手吗？"她指了指画中的人。龙点了点头，然后趴了下来。亚丝翠能够感受到从它身上传来的悲伤的感觉，于是乎走了过去，坐了下来，慢慢地抚摸着龙。等确保它没有显露出恶意，抚摸变成了轻拍。龙慢慢地挪了过来，把头伸进了她的怀抱中。

一阵窣窣声从林间传来，亚丝翠站起身来。龙怒吼着趴在她的脚边。一个孩子从树林中冒了出来，手中提着一桶鱼和一些食物。他颤抖着微微靠近了一些，然后把东西放了下来，紧接着他又向后退，鞠了个躬，再次消失在了树林中。亚丝翠走过去，开始吃她的那一份，龙也跟了过来，但是离它的桶远远地。亚丝翠很快就吃完了她的食物，开始不停地舔手指，以把所有的残渣舔掉。她看着身旁的龙。它的瞳孔缩了起来，直直地瞪着那个桶。亚丝翠站起身来，从桶里拿出了一条鱼，拎给了龙，后者对鱼发出了怒吼。"别这样，你总得恢复你的力气，这样你才能等到你的骑手回来。"龙看上去还是很不高兴，但是它的瞳孔还是睁大了，最后它接受了她手里的鱼。"好…姑娘？"亚丝翠有些犹豫，不过它满意地打了个咕噜，所以亚丝翠就权当她猜对了。她揉了揉龙的脑袋。"好吧，姑娘，看来我们会成为非常要好的朋友的。"


	9. 海神之际

希卡普，瑞姆斯和无牙跟随着他们前面的两个龙骑手来到了一个被雪覆盖着的小岛，岛边还停有一艘罗马战舰。瑞姆斯拍了拍希卡普的肩膀，然后示意他飞向岛的另一边，希卡普会意地命令无牙转个弯。他们安静地降落下来，两人从龙背上滑下来，躲在了一个雪堆后面。"发生什么了？"希卡普悄悄地问。"如果要按照程序的话，我们会遇上护卫，由他们领进。这意味着我们就可以深入了。"瑞姆斯悄声回答，开始缓缓绕过雪堆。"慢着，你要干什么去？"希卡普尽力用最大的声音悄声问。他继而命令无牙道："在这里等着。"然后他就去追赶瑞姆斯。

等希卡普赶上的时候，瑞姆斯正躲在一个大冰块后面。希卡普能够听到另一侧传来的声音。瑞姆斯示意他观察冰块后面的人。"你会看到一些小的分组。"瑞姆斯说，指向另一侧的罗马人。"每一组都由一个骑手，一个弓手和一条龙组成。如果我们能得到其中一组的制服和武器，我们就能够进去了。"希卡普点了点头。这听上去像个很好的计划。对面的声音越来越大，瑞姆斯抓起希卡普，把他拉了过来。"我来对付几个人，你去搞定龙。"他指挥道。希卡普又一次点了点头。

"我只是想说，每天不应该总是钓鱼吧。我的意思是，钓鱼也是不错的，可是这不是我想每天都干的事情。"

"那还有竞技场呢。"

"你知道我不嗜血。"

"再问你一次，那你加入军团干啥？"

两个罗马人和他们的龙转过弯来，手里握着钓鱼竿。等他们到了眼前，希卡普径直冲向龙，开始挠起了脖子下面它们最喜欢的地方，它立马就昏了过去。"搞什么…"罗马人的喊声被瑞姆斯打断了，后者直接点上了他们的穴位。希卡普吃惊地看着瑞姆斯，他可从来没见过这一手。"现在我当上最好叔叔的机会怎么样？""挺大的了。"他们把三个昏迷过去的家伙拖了回去，然后和无牙一起换衣服。

"搞什么…你是怎么…"

"不不不，你的胳膊要从那里过去。"

"无牙，别拍你的护甲了。"

"这怎么样？"

"你的裤子穿反了。"

"你的上衣穿反了。"

两人一龙从隐蔽处跑了出来。希卡普低头看穿着制服的无牙。"他真的需要传这个吗？"他问。"你想让它被认出来吗？"瑞姆斯反问道。他们跑到了其他罗马人准备起飞的地方。其中一个人走过来打量了一下无牙。"我可从来没见过这样的龙，它是什么品种的？""它是…额…额…"希卡普不知所措。"它是一条黑鳞长翼龙。"瑞姆斯打断道。罗马人点了点头，然后指了指无牙的尾翼。"那是什么？""哦，我们抓到它的时候它就已经被维京人弄上了这个。你知道他们会说什么的：只修坏的。"瑞姆斯从他的头盔底下发出了紧张的笑声。罗马人正想再问一个问题，两个护卫已经来到了刺风龙身边。"冷静下来，"瑞姆斯悄声说，"就在他们后面飞就行了，假装很自信的样子。为了你的女孩，还记得吗？"希卡普点了点头。为了亚丝翠。

* * *

经过了一个小时的飞行后，队伍来到了另一个小岛，瑞姆斯靠在希卡普的耳朵上说："欢迎来到海神之际。"希卡普只是在注意这个岛的神奇以及周围的船队，水面上穿过几艘小渔船。几艘船上的罗马人冲着经过的龙挥手，还有一些人甚至在喝彩。希卡普不得不惊叹士兵们是多么信任他们的龙。他被这件事情分心了，以至于他差点没有看到其他的龙已经开始转向。幸运的是，瑞姆斯瑞姆斯敲了敲他的后背。

龙队围绕着岛上铺满岩石的一半转圈，地面上全部是山洞，不时有龙飞进飞出。有些上面有骑手，有些没有。队伍慢慢地接近了一个长长的山洞，长的大概有十只烈焰梦魇那么长，不过也就一只那么高。等他们准备降落，震耳欲聋的号角声从入口处传来。骑手们从龙上爬了下来，希卡普和瑞姆斯也照做了。龙队被分别带到了龙圈中，唯独无牙一脸懵逼的站在那里，不知道该干些什么。希卡普担忧地看着瑞姆斯，后者示意跟着其他的龙走。希卡普向无牙下了令，但无牙只给了他一个困惑的眼神。其他的罗马人都怀疑地看着无牙，有些猜疑，无牙只好飞快的赶上了其他的龙。

希卡普看着无牙离开，福斯特此时来到了眼前。"一切都按计划执行了？"他问着那个黑衣罗马士兵，他把龙石从口袋里掏了出来。"绝对的，长官。"他回答道。福斯特接过来了龙石，这块石头又圆又光滑，像从河床上找到的一样，但是上面有少许白色，而且一侧上有一条弯曲的白蛇。福斯特端详了这块石头一阵子，然后转过头来："你已经完成了你的任务，走吧。"他命令道。两个士兵鞠了个躬，然后离开了。福斯特又转头看其他的人，包括希卡普和瑞姆斯。"剩下的人，跟着我。"

* * *

他们穿过了蜿蜒的隧道，来到了一道巨大的铁门面前，大得跟一条台风回旋龙一样。在希卡普看来，根本就没有钥匙孔和门把手，他所能看到的是一个巨大的圆圈和旁边的一个右手印记。瑞姆斯悄声说道："看好了！"希卡普带着极大的兴趣观察着。福斯特摘下了右手上的金属手套，露出了一个上面带有无规则的金属点的棕色手套。他向前赞了几步，然后把手按在了收银上。希卡普听到了机器转动的声音，随即圆圈开始转动，露出了一个钥匙孔，福斯特把左手的金属手套也摘了下来，露出了另一个棕色手套。这一个上面有一根细铁线环绕在手腕处，他举起右手食指，手套上食指的边缘处有一个金属点，用金属点在线上滑动，等他滑完，手套上的一个金属块弹开了，里面有一把钥匙。

随着福斯特打开门，龙发出的巨大怒吼从门中传来。他走入其中，随着他走每一步，地板上都会发出乐音。一群人等在门外，很明显被禁止周入门中。希卡普和门正对着，他能看到一些东西，但是他并不知道他们是什么。他看着福斯特走向房间中央的一个空基座，然后他把龙石放了上去，紧接着他又回来，把门关上，把钥匙和钥匙孔都关上了。最后，他把金属手套带上。"在这里把守着，"他命令道，"这是海神之际最重要的房间。"其他的守卫迅速站到了门的两侧依次排好，留下了瑞姆斯和希卡普。福斯特指了他们两个一下，他们只好站到了看似是正确的位置。"你们两个就别把手了，"他命令道，"你们得跟我过来。希卡普害怕地吞了口口水。我们被发现了。


	10. 重聚

"我们现在由于运输，有些缺人手，所以我需要你们两个去检查那些犯人。"亚丝翠听到福斯特在门外说道。她看着两个罗马士兵带着食物和水进入了房间。当门再次被锁上，两个士兵发出了放松的叹息声。"我还以为他已经发现我们了。"其中一个说。另一个点了点头。"我们赶紧把这件事处理完，这样我们就能继续执行我们的任务了。"他们开始走入森林，亚丝翠和白龙悄悄地跟在他们身后。

其中一个看着周围的树，他比另一个人稍稍高一些。"他们为什么要弄这么大的一个笼子啊？"他问，另一个回答道："这可以让一些易怒的龙放松下来，让他们更容易接受这个环境。"高一些的士兵点了点头，再次观察起了周围。等亚丝翠几乎看不见了他们，她拍了拍龙的脖子，然后白龙向前动了动，引起了一阵窣窣声。"你听到了吗？"高个子士兵问道，另一个士兵一点也没有注意他的问题，继续观察龙之前留下来的印记。他站起身来。"继续往前走吧。"

亚丝翠继续跟随着前面的人深入森林。矮个子士兵仍然在观察龙的印记，完全无视了高个子因为亚丝翠弄出的噪音而产生的恐惧。"说真的，我觉得我们被跟踪了！"他喊道。矮个子士兵抹了抹手："这些画画的是罗马建筑。"他悄声说，继续向前走。高个子士兵叹了口气，跟了上去。"叔叔，要是因为你而把我们两个害死了，妈会暴怒的。"

两个人走出了森林，进入了空地中，看到了眼前的画作。矮个子看着画作，慢慢走过墙壁。"这些画作太奇妙了，细节这么仔细。"亚丝翠听到他说话。他抬头看墙。"等会儿，这不是我吗？"亚丝翠瞪大了眼睛，看着他走向那幅画，"嘿，看这个…"矮个子停了下来，看着正在端详画作的高个子。那是这条龙的杰作，一幅画着亚丝翠的画。高个子丢下了桶，慢慢地靠近了这符合。他用手抚摸着画中人的脸颊，亚丝翠感到身上一阵温暖。"亚丝翠。"

* * *

无牙跟着其他的龙，穿过了一系列的隧道，来到了一个有很多笼子的大房间，里面有不同的路通入通出，一声怒吼引起了无牙的注意。其他的龙都还在前进，而无牙停了下来，看着一大群罗马士兵拖着一只烈焰梦魇进入笼子中。两个罗马军官在后面跟着："血色火焰依旧是无敌的。"其中一个笑道。"这可不对，"另一个说道，"我记得有一次一个维京女孩击败过它。"无牙的耳朵只接收到了"维京女孩"的关键词，然后溜出了队伍。

他们又进入了一个装满笼子的更大的房间，士兵们将烈焰梦魇拖入了一个大笼子，又系上铁链。一个军官关上了门，和其他人离开房间。"下回见，血色火焰。"他锁上了大门，"来吧伙计们，咱们在出航前再去找瓶酒喝。"说罢，他把钥匙丢到了桌子上，然后和其他人一起进入了另一个山洞。无牙"很高兴地"脱掉了护甲，然后去叼桌子上的钥匙。

烈焰梦魇看着夜煞进入了大门，看着这条小虾米龙，他有些怀疑，但是目前仍然没有什么可疑的，于是它保持安静。无牙"很娴熟地"把笼子的门打开，弄断了烈焰梦魇的链子。巨大的龙轻轻地鞠了个躬，表示对他的感谢，他们一起离开了笼子。他们开始走向外面的笼子，这时无牙听到了一声怒吼，他回过头去，看到了一个装满了维京人的笼子，不是别的维京人，这些维京人闻上去有家的气息。无牙扑到了笼子的门上。其中一个维京人抬头一看，"哦，看在奥丁的胡子的份上，是无牙！"其他的维京人吃惊地抬起头来，其中一个甚至从床上摔了下来。"就是它！过来，好孩子，把门打开。"无牙试了好几个钥匙，门才打开了，维京人们被放了出来。"好孩子。"他们说道，甚至有几个摸了摸他。无牙露出了他的招牌露齿微笑。

* * *

白龙跳出了森林，来到了高个子士兵身后。亚丝翠抓住了他的剑，并拔了过来，指向他的后背。"你是怎么知道我的名字的？"她询问道。他摘下了他的头盔，脑袋后面出现了几个小小的发辫。亚丝翠难以置信地丢下了剑，但是她又立刻把剑拿了起来，没有给他时间移动。"不许动！告诉我你是怎么知道我的名字的。"她命令道。一旁的矮个子士兵把头盔也摘了下来，这让她相当吃惊，不只是因为他长得很像画中的人，而是因为他长得很像希卡普。龙打了个咕噜，跑了过去。"索斯蒂？"他丢下了他的头盔。龙很高兴地听到了她的名字，然后跳进了他的怀抱中。

慢着，亚丝翠想，他管这个家伙叫做叔叔，而这样的话他们就是有血缘关系的…她转过头去看那个高个子的士兵…那他们的长相…高个子的人开始转过身来。"我都说了别动。"亚丝翠轻声说，对他的长相有些害怕了。她感觉自己的膝盖正在颤抖，因为他的形象逐渐展现在了她的眼前：乱蓬蓬的头发，满脸雀斑，嘴下面有一道伤疤，还有两只水汪汪的绿眼睛。她立刻丢掉了剑。

* * *

希卡普紧紧地抱住了亚丝翠。亚丝翠把头缩在了希卡普的怀抱中。"你来了。"她小声说。希卡普的泪水也流了下来。"当然，"他说，"我爱你。"亚丝翠直直的盯着他的眼睛，她的颤动更剧烈了。这么久以来，这个词从来没有带有那么多的爱。她搂住了希卡普的腰，将他拉过来来了一个深深的吻。亚丝翠能够感受到他传达过来的信息。我永远不会再失去你了。

"这样子的时候总是会让我后悔为什么没有找个机会去结婚。"小两口想起他们并不孤单，立马就分开了。瑞姆斯笑道："你们应该看看你们的脸。希卡普，快点向我介绍一下我未来的外甥女。"亚丝翠被他所用的词汇给惊呆了。"外甥女？"西恐怕拍了一下手。"好了。瑞姆斯叔叔，这是我的未婚妻，亚丝翠；亚丝翠，这是我的叔叔瑞姆斯。"他介绍道，两只手一手一边，正如在介绍双方时往往要做的那样。瑞姆斯伸出手。"很高兴认识你，亚丝翠。"亚丝翠下意识地伸出手去握手。"现在，我们必须拿到那块石头。"瑞姆斯捡起了一根树枝。"计划是这样的。"亚丝翠直直的瞪着他，无视了他的解释。"叔叔？"


	11. 龙石

瑞姆斯敲了敲金属门，希卡普和亚丝翠准备就绪。"等一下。"福斯特在门里回答道。"你怎么花了这么久…"福斯特刚打开门，连话也没说完，就被亚丝翠和希卡普撞到了墙上，控制住了他，瑞姆斯拔出了剑，指着福斯特的喉咙。"瑞姆斯！"他停止了挣扎。"摘下他的手套。"瑞姆斯命令道，他的两个年轻助手照做了。"你是永远不可能通过那些守卫的。"他笑着说，尽管他的喉咙随时都有可能被捅破。"而且只要罗…"瑞姆斯用剑柄直接砸昏了他。"闭嘴。"

希卡普戴上了两个手套，不得不赞叹手套制作的精美。看着未婚夫好奇的样子，亚丝翠不禁笑了出来。这才是我的（jia）希卡普。她想道。她紧接着问瑞姆斯："好了，我们拿到手套了，现在去干什么？"瑞姆斯听到她的问题，用手狠狠地拍在了脸上，又慢慢地滑了下来，大声地笑了起来，用剑指了指昏迷的福斯特。"我打赌他肯定知道。"他露出了诡异的笑容。亚丝翠盯着他看了一阵。"所所所所所以以以以以呢呢呢呢呢？？？？？"她问。"搜一下他身上有没有地图，"希卡普打断道，"他不可能记住这里的每一个地方。"亚丝翠耸了耸肩，搜了一遍他全身，等到搜他的口袋的时候，她拉出了很多片羊皮纸。

"这一定是目前最通俗易懂的一份地图了。"希卡普看着被铺平的三十张羊皮纸。"有了它，我们再也不需要恐吓别人了。"瑞姆斯看了一眼他的外甥。亚丝翠仍然翻着羊皮纸。"为什么有这么多张啊？"希卡普问。"这个系统有三十层，我只是很惊讶他居然每一张都要带着。"瑞姆斯蹲了下来，仔细地观察着羊皮纸，试图找到他们所在的楼层的那一张。"他估计也是这里唯一一个带着这么全的了。"亚丝翠指出。她站起身来伸了个懒腰。"这里！"瑞姆斯指了指。"我们现在就在那个大房间里，现在只要我们…"一声喊叫从大厅里传来。

"嘿！"三个人面对着他，只好站起身来，把手举在了空中。"话说当初到底是谁的主意要在楼道中间看地图的？"希卡普嘟囔道。"闭嘴吧。"瑞姆斯回答。他们转身面对罗马士兵，后者用一个已经上膛了的十字弩对准了他们。"你为什么拿着福斯特长官的地图？"他警觉地走了过去，还注意到了地上昏迷的人。"长官！好了傻子们，你们的罪行是袭击了一名罗马长官并偷走了他的机密物品，我现在宣布你们已经被…"一条白色的尾巴直接把他击昏在地。"好孩子，索斯蒂。"瑞姆斯走向他的龙。另一声喊叫从楼道的另一头传来。

"嘿，我可看到你了。"三个人懊恼地再次将手举入空中，转过身来面对新的士兵。"好了，你们的罪名是袭击了福斯特长官和一个罗马守卫，我在这里宣布你们被捕了。"听到这里，希卡普听到远处传来的熟悉的声音。一发等离子炮炸向了墙壁，碎裂的木头砸到了罗马士兵的头，他当场昏倒在地。"无牙！"希卡普看着远处的那条黑龙，无牙扑倒了他，上去舔了舔。"我也很想念你，伙计。"无牙抬起头来，看见了亚丝翠，后者也受到了同等待遇。"好了，现在我们的计划表上只剩下一件事情要做了。"瑞姆斯声明道。"首领！"一个跟随者无牙的维京人喊道。"好吧再加上一件。"

希卡普捅了捅昏倒在地的福斯特。"所以他真的就叫福斯特？"瑞姆斯头也没有抬起来，仍然看着地图。"他是我们在街上找到的一个孤儿，瑞姆斯任命他为他的副官，我们就约定俗成了。（First Officer如果音译就是福斯特长官，如果意译就作副官）"希卡普点了点头，回过头去点无牙带来的部队。无牙大概带来了二十个维京人，不过只有十条龙。"看来我们得成对行动了。"他小声说。亚丝翠听到了他说的话，从后面抱住了他。"那我就要和你骑一条。"她上去吻了一口他的脸颊。"遵旨，亲爱的。"他又回过头给了他一个吻。"够了，"福斯特打断道，"如果你们两个秀够了，我觉得我们就可以开始了。"

* * *

三个人从一个角落里偷看不远处的守卫。"这比我们刚来的时候多多了。"瑞姆斯小声说。"多几个人有什么区别吗？"希卡普静静地问。"好吧，如果你没有意识到的话，他们多带了很多的人，而我们就多了一个。"瑞姆斯相当着急，"不是在吐槽你的战斗力，亚丝翠。"他补充道。她有些生气，伸展了一下身体。"好了，看好了老家伙。"她抄起了希卡普装在无牙包里的斧子，直接冲过了拐角。"好了！"她喊道，举起斧子，"让我们直接解决这个吧，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！"

希卡普站在一旁，看着这场"大屠杀"。但他没有扭开头，因为他喜欢看她这么做的时候。至于瑞姆斯，他一点也不关心局势。"我一点也不老。"听到这句话，希卡普畏缩了一下，"虽然我知道我的头发都已经基本全灰了。""呼…""的确，我有了些关节炎，而且我经常得毫无理由地去一趟卫生间，但是我还没有那么老，是吧？"希卡普抬头看他。"我妈都已经五十岁了。"他转过身去，正好能看到士兵们为什么在尖叫着。瑞姆斯呆呆地站在那里。"天啊噜，我真的老了。（65岁…一个退休的人这么灵活…）"

几个人继续向前走，走向大门，希卡普开始开锁。"所以说，"亚丝翠说道，"你学到什么了？"瑞姆斯抬起头来，一脸困惑："啥？"她翻了个白眼。"我跟你说了要看好了，你学到什么了？"她又问了一遍。瑞姆斯转过头去："我没有注意看。"他回答道。亚丝翠生气地出了口气："我猜你不可能教老狗新花样，（我只是想知道她是怎么知道狗这种生物的，这么久就没有出现过吧）"她嘟囔道，"明白了！"

* * *

希卡普呆呆地看着这个屋子。他第一脚踏进去的时候，就引起了地面上的一阵叮当响，他低头一看，才发现地面是由被处理过的金属打造而成的，但是令他真正吃惊的是在地面之下的，成排的金属笼子停在墙边，里面浮出了一段熟悉的鼓泡泉。"是龙王！"他说道，既震惊又好奇。"我们管它叫白死神。"瑞姆斯声明道。"你们是管什么龙都叫什么死神吗？"瑞姆斯噗了一声："只有那些龙王级别的。"希卡普开始走过房间，观察远处基座前方的展示柜。亚丝翠正盯着其中一个。"希…希卡普…这…这是…"她震惊的指着柜子。

"德拉戈的假肢和护甲。"希卡普冷冷地说，"可是为什么…"瑞姆斯走了过来，打断了他："你难道从来没有好奇过这条龙是从哪里找来的吗？以前根本就没有人找到过白死神的蛋。"希卡普吃惊地看着他："那，为什么…""为什么罗慕卢斯能得到它？"瑞姆斯直接替他说完了："既然没有人能够找到白死神的蛋，也就没有人会一无所获的回来禀告罗慕卢斯。""希卡普，看这个。"亚丝翠又指向一处。"那是…达戈的。"亚丝翠又指向一边。"那是…萨维奇的。"他看着用冷冷的眼神看着它们的叔叔。"没有'人'。"瑞姆斯继续向前走去。

瑞姆斯停在了最后两个展示柜面前，转过身来面对他的外甥。他静静地指向了他右手边的柜子。"一个夜煞的头骨？"希卡普问。"你还记得我讲给你的故事吗？"瑞姆斯问。希卡普惊叹着转过头去看无牙，后者正在冲德拉戈的假肢怒吼。"无牙的母亲。"瑞姆斯点了点头。"是的，这是他的第二大战利品。"他接着指向他左手边的柜子，"这是他最好的战利品。"那简直和罗慕卢斯身上的盔甲一抹一眼那个，除了这上面是白金色的。貌似罗慕卢斯身上那件要打磨的更好一些，有一些地方还有被损坏的迹象，它闪耀着神秘的光，仿佛它是由…"龙鳞。"希卡普再度惊叹道。

"这曾是我父亲的，也曾是他父亲的，还曾是他父亲的，"瑞姆斯小心地打开了柜子，"这本该在罗马的继承人十五岁的时候赠与他的，"他脱下了他的盔甲，换上了这件。"当罗慕卢斯杀死了我们的父亲的时候，他夺走了这件盔甲作为战利品。"他穿上后仔细地端详着，"可是他不想和这件铠甲有任何关系，他认为我们家族非常软弱。"瑞姆斯紧接着换上了靴子和护手，"于是他把这件盔甲锁了起来，打造属于他自己的，他管那叫一个更好的版本。"他又拿起了一旁的剑，"他打造了属于他自己的新武器。"他低头看手中的头盔，"他还把皇冠换成了新的。"他戴上头盔，令希卡普吃惊于他看上去多么的庄严。"带上基座上面的龙石，"瑞姆斯指挥道，"我们该回家了。"


	12. 浪漫飞行

三个人跑入走廊，此时一群士兵们已经赶到，亚丝翠直接弄倒了几个以拖住他们。"这边。"瑞姆斯指挥道。他们冲过走廊，撞翻了好几个士兵。无牙也停下来了好几次以断后。他们经过了一群喝醉的士兵，令希卡普被绊倒了，丢掉了他的头盔，其他人赶忙把他扶了起来。喝醉的士兵们看到了穿着皇家铠甲的瑞姆斯和希卡普，连忙都跪了下来："皇帝万岁！"其中一个喊道。他们又拐过几个拐角，结果径直撞上了两个人，五个人同时摔倒在地，导致希卡普丢掉了龙石。

瑞姆斯看着龙石滚过他的脚边。一个身着罗马铠甲的士兵在他能够到之前抢先一步拿走了龙石。他抬头看着那个年轻人，瞪大了眼睛："希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克，正如同传说中的那样。"他喃喃的说道，然后他又看到了他身旁的夜煞。"蓝死神！"他冲过去的同时，一条白龙冲过他的身边，跟上了前面的夜煞。"索斯蒂？！"他全力向前冲刺，身后还跟着福斯特。

龙骑手们和龙来到从山洞口，其他的维京人早已从这个地方逃出去了。当罗慕卢斯紧随其后，赶到洞口时，他大吼了一声："挡住他们！"不过两条龙的速度太快了，尽管很多士兵都听从了他的命令，但是他们还是冲了出去。无牙立刻跳入空中，但瑞姆斯停了下来，回了回头。这是罗慕卢斯自瑞姆斯逃了出来之后第一次看到他的正脸。"你…"这也是他唯一能说出来的话，话音刚落，两龙就逃了出去。罗慕卢斯发出了相当暴怒的怒吼，无牙感觉到了他的愤怒，转过头来回敬了他一声。"让船队准备起航，现在就去做。我们还得继续按照原计划行事。我必须夺回龙石。"他愤怒地命令道。福斯特只是鞠了个躬然后立刻离开了。"明天就会是博克岛的末日。"

* * *

希卡普回过头去眺望岛屿，同时看到了就在身后不远处的瑞姆斯。他让无牙飞的慢了一些以让瑞姆斯跟上。"你有看到尾随者吗？"由于快速的行进，瑞姆斯不得不提高一些音量。"没有，你呢？"希卡普喊了回去。"我也没有，我觉得我们应该赶上其他的维京人。"瑞姆斯回答道。"好主意，后赶上的得吃我妈弄的最后一片面包。"希卡普（gui yi de）笑道，让无牙全速前进。瑞姆斯笑了笑，"我希望你喜欢你妈做的面包。"他趴到索斯蒂的耳边悄声说："给他秀一手，姑娘。"

巨大的轰鸣声充斥在空气中，希卡普连忙回头，正好看到白龙冲了过来，也就几秒过后，她便冲过了无牙，然后很快慢了下来，展开了她的三双翅膀，和无牙保持匀速。"很惊讶吗？"瑞姆斯喊道。"那都是从哪里冒出来的？"亚丝翠问。"说真的，你不应该一直和她待在一起的吗？难道你没有注意到其他两双翅膀？"希卡普怀疑的问道。"我又不知道它们是完整的翅膀！"她喊回来。"我们真的该好好了解其他的事物了。"希卡普打断道。"是啊，可别误了你妈做的菜！"

* * *

等他们赶上其他人的的时候已经是傍晚时分了。亚丝翠把头靠在希卡普的后背上，抬头看五彩缤纷的天空。"你知道这让我想到了什么吗？"她轻轻地问。"我想到的应该和你一样。"他回答道。"明天就是我们的大日子了，这应该是我们作为未婚人士的最后一个晚上了。"亚丝翠说。"来一场浪漫飞行怎么样？"希卡普问。亚丝翠把头又靠在了他的肩膀上。"那挺好的。"说罢，她吻在了他的脸颊上。"为了你我做什么都行，Milady。"

小两口飞到了云层的下方，亚丝翠能够感觉到上方凉爽的水蒸气，她鼓起勇气松开了手，将两手举入空中，感受着凉意。她闭上了眼睛以更好享受。希卡普感觉这一刻他也鼓起了勇气。打开了无牙的尾翼后，他站起身来。他的母亲和叔叔都能做到，他为什么就不行呢？经过内心的挣扎之后，他完全站在了龙上。

希卡普转过身来，面对仍然闭着眼睛的亚丝翠。亚丝翠必须承认等她睁开眼睛之后，他吓了她一跳，希卡普的背后就是夕阳，和他配在一起，展现出了一幅静谧的画面。他身上穿着的罗马铠甲展现出了他的肌肉，看见他伸出手来，亚丝翠有些不好意思地瞪着他，不由自主地抓住了他的手，把她拉了起来。

希卡普揽过亚丝翠，很神奇的没有让他们两个掉下去，她很吃惊地看着他，希卡普微笑着回答："我保证过自己不会再失去你了，我必须遵守这个诺言。"希卡普把她扶了起来。亚丝翠的胳膊环绕着他的脖子，希卡普的则环绕在她的身上，两人迷失在了长吻当中。

亚丝翠慢慢地结束了长吻，希卡普的右手牵住了她的左手，慢慢地与她十字交叉，把手举高到了肩膀的位置，亚丝翠微笑着意识到了接下来会发生些什么。他们慢慢地转起了圈，慢慢地移动着脚步，在无声的音乐中缓缓起舞。当他们真的放松了自己，敢于在龙背上跳舞之后，希卡普慢慢的把亚丝翠抱了起来，转了个圈，再缓缓地放下。

灰白色头发的老人看着远处的两个身影在龙上跳舞，完全无视了整个世界，只是关心对方和他们的舞蹈。他从眼中擦掉了两滴眼泪，揉了揉他的龙的脑袋。"爱情可真是一个美丽的东西。"看到小两口的长吻，他又擦了擦眼泪。"那个孩子真的有一颗首领的心，龙的灵魂。"看到这里，他才想到天已经有些黑了，"看来他们会需要一些灯光了，姑娘。"索斯蒂很高兴能够在这个时候展现一下她小小的技能。她的后背上发出了黄光，翅膀从远处看如彩虹一样。

小两口终于有些累了，希卡普把亚丝翠抱回了龙背上，他自己接着也小心地坐了下来。"我们应该经常跳跳舞什么的。"亚丝翠说。"同意。"希卡普向四周看了看。"瑞姆斯叔叔去哪里了？"突然，一阵黄光从他们上方传来。云层被光线驱散开了，留下了一片空旷的星夜，当然两人完全没有注意到星空，因为六条彩虹飘带正在天上飞着。亚丝翠笑了笑："找到了。"她对希卡普说。

希卡普的嘴巴吃惊地瞪大了，他从来没有见过这样的场景，那条龙能够创造六条彩虹飘带，以十二种光芒闪耀。他转过头去看亚丝翠，她的眼睛里用最漂亮的方式映着彩虹的光芒。他收回了刚才说的话。这才是最漂亮的场景。他没有意识到自己盯着亚丝翠看了多久，直到她困惑地看了他一眼。"希卡普，出什么事了吗？"她有些担心地问道。"没有，没有，一切都很完美，你很完美。"他靠近了过去，就在两人的嘴唇就要挨上的瞬间，他说出了最后一句话："我爱你。"

瑞姆斯静静地看着这一幕，然后转过头去，看着眼前被索斯蒂照亮的无边的静谧。山和云在远处的天边相接，前方的雕塑被她的光芒照亮了，同时照到了巨大的雕像。瑞姆斯摸了摸索斯蒂。"好了姑娘，我们到家了。"

* * *

黑龙冲入了夜空之中，瞬间在船队面前无影无踪。骑手盯着不远处的一个小黑点，热血沸腾，他的手在空中挥舞，发誓要夺回那些小偷所偷走的东西，他不禁笑出声来。他们跟我的力量相比简直微不足道，龙石很快就将回到我的手中。巨大的黑龙咆哮了一声。


	13. 来访者

夜晚继续笼罩着博克岛，瑞姆斯微笑着看到那些被冻住的人们成功的与家人团聚了。他轻轻地揉了揉索斯蒂的脖子，后者发出了轻轻的咕噜声。希卡普看到这一幕，走上前来，"这可真是一条令我刮目相看的龙，要是没有她奇特的龙焰，我都不知道我们该怎么恢复那些人。"希卡普已经把他的服装换了回来，不过他还是把那套罗马士兵的服装保存了起来作为纪念。

瑞姆斯继续保持微笑。"我只是很庆幸我能帮上忙。"他仍然身着那身白色铠甲，看上去这身衣服非常适合他，"再说了，我想和我村民们保持好的关系。"他补充道。希卡普微微点头，然后没有意识到瑞姆斯这句话意味着什么。等他领会到了之后，他的表情变得相当惊讶，是瑞姆斯见过的最惊讶的表情之一，"你是说你会留在博克岛？！"希卡普吃惊地问。"你不会凑巧有一套能够给一个人和一条龙生活的房子吧？"瑞姆斯回答道。希卡普"当然了，先生，我们这里的确有。"他向村庄中示意。

一声怒吼冲过了天空，声音震耳欲聋，以至于亚丝翠和其他村民不得不堵住耳朵。"无牙！"希卡普高喊着，随即爬上了它的后背。瑞姆斯试图拉住希卡普，但是他还是晚了一步。"希卡普！不要！"他喊道。无牙和希卡普刚刚升空，就被一条巨大的龙抓住了，希卡普从龙背上摔了下来，掉到了一块石头上。龙的骑手从他的龙上跳了下来，走向西恐怕。希卡普能够感觉到脖子上冰冷的刀刃，血一滴一滴地从脖子上流了下来。"要知道，你一直都是一个麻烦的家伙。"希卡普听出了罗慕卢斯的声音。

希卡普尽量保持不要流太多的血，然后慢慢地抬起了头，面对他的叔叔。"花了我好一阵子才把这几块拼图拼到了一起，但是我最后还是明白了，"罗慕卢斯的剑微微旋转，让几滴血沿着希卡普的脖子流了下来，"六年前，达格和萨维奇口中的'龙族征服者'和'夜煞'，他们就是你和你的龙，是不是？"他抽回了剑，在希卡普的右半脸上划了一道口子，"然后，两年前，一条龙击败了德拉戈的龙王，那也是你的'夜煞'，是不是？"他改在希卡普的左边脸上留下了一道伤痕，"现在，你掌握着我的龙石，我要把它要回来。"他的剑重新指回了希卡普的脖子。

瑞姆斯用一根钩子捅了捅他的哥哥，然后把一块金属放在了钩子上，递给了罗慕卢斯，罗慕卢斯接过了龙石。黑死神咆哮着准备攻击瑞姆斯。"不！"罗慕卢斯喊道，"他是我的！"龙转过头来，把无牙扔了下去。无牙趁机绕过黑死神，抓住了希卡普，重新升空。

* * *

黑死神开始追赶无牙，后者在空中连续做出了几个闪避的把戏。黑死神的任务已经深深地印在了它的脑袋里。博克岛其他的龙骑手看到他们的首领遇到了麻烦，全部升空，除了风飞，因为她才刚刚被解冻了。鼻涕粗是第一个动手的，钩牙飞到了黑死神的面前，鼻涕粗在它的脸前挥舞着锤子，激怒了黑死神。它的后背到眼睛发出了白光，吓坏了那些龙骑手，等白光闪过，鼻涕粗已经被冰冻了起来。黑死神抓起了冰块，扔到了一边，冰块插在了泥土之中足足四英尺。

黑白刀刃在空中交汇，擦出了绿色的火花。（此段场景请自行脑补星战或哈利波特场景）"我很久之前就应该解决掉你的！"黑色的骑士喊道，两剑分开，随即再次碰撞，又一次擦出了绿色的火花。"真可惜你没有能力做到！"白色的骑士回应道。罗慕卢斯的下一次攻击削掉了瑞姆斯的一片铠甲。"然后再想想，父王和母后本来会把王位让给你的。"罗慕卢斯踢翻了他的弟弟，把他击退数步。

黑死神与无牙互相怒吼，两条龙王的大战即将开始。希卡普也抽出了他的龙之刃。一枚等离子炮装上了一大块白冰，两股力量僵持了将近一分钟，无牙终于没了力气，等离子炮的威力逐渐褪去，希卡普和无牙连忙闪避才没有被冰封住，不过，希卡普的假肢还是被冻住了。看到这一幕，亚丝翠着急得团团转，就差把头发撕下来了。我不能坐在这里无动于衷，至少不能重蹈覆辙。她想到了一个点子。

瑞姆斯翻了个身，把自己撑了起来。"他们是不会把王位传给我的。"他扑向罗慕卢斯，用剑向他劈去。罗慕卢斯一把把他推了回去，"那为什么他们总是赞扬你，给了你一切，我才是更好的那一个！"罗慕卢斯疯狂地向瑞姆斯挥舞着剑。"他们给了我们相同的东西，瑞姆斯，什么东西都是一分为二的，包括得到王位的机会。"瑞姆斯一一招架。罗慕卢斯沉默了一阵子，然后发出了微微的笑声，笑声很快转变为了大小："你说的对，瑞姆斯，他们的确是一分为二的，"很快他的笑声也就停止了，"但是我可不满足于这一半。"他撞开了瑞姆斯，将他击退，逼进了武器库。

希卡普已经用尽了一切办法，但是他仍然无法融化黑死神的冰块。无牙也已经很虚弱了，根本无法再次发出那样的一发等离子炮。希卡普只剩下一个因素还能拯救他了，那就是经验。黑死神再次发出一发冰柱，无牙随时准备抵挡，但是希卡普严重怀疑他们能不能挡得住。就在这个时候，索斯蒂的一丛黄色火焰挡住了黑死神的冰柱，紧接着又将冻结希卡普的假肢的冰块摧毁掉了。黑死神对于这个插手的家伙很生气，简直是要喷出了怒火。索斯蒂飞到了无牙身边，希卡普才看清骑手是谁。"亚丝翠！"他的爱人微笑道："一起上！"她举起了斧子。

"我本以为当我在那场角斗中击败了你之后，这一切就都已经结束了，我本能稳稳当当地当上皇帝的位置，但是我却在这里发现你穿着罗马的继承人的铠甲。"罗慕卢斯的下一剑削掉了瑞姆斯腿上的铠甲。"看来，如果我想真正坐稳我的王位，我必须摧毁你。"罗慕卢斯打量着武器库里面的装置，他蹲下来读出了其中一个标签："双头龙的毒气。"他一剑在桶上划开了开口，毒气开始从桶中溢出，慢慢地充斥着整个房间。罗慕卢斯站到门外，拿下了一个火把。"我很抱歉，我必须这样处理掉你，你让我别我选择。""罗慕卢斯，不要…"瑞姆斯还没有说完，罗慕卢斯便把火把扔进了屋子里，他面无表情地离开了这里。

瑞姆斯环顾着自己身边的毒气与火焰，他摘下了头盔，仰视天空。"希卡普，好好地活下去，一定要开心，要幸福。你有一颗首领的心，龙的灵魂，以及一位皇帝的力量。不要为我的离去而哀悼，悲伤，希卡普，沃尔卡，因为我永远不会真正地离开你们的，正如他永垂不朽一样。"他看着史图依克的雕塑，一颗泪珠滚落他的脸颊。他微笑着闭上了眼睛。"我到底还是不知道我到底是不是你最喜欢的叔叔。"

凶猛的烈焰烧着了武器库，将它淹没在火焰中。"瑞姆斯！"希卡普能够听到他母亲的尖叫声。他的眼睛惊恐地瞪大，惊恐到他甚至忘记了自己还在与黑死神战斗。一只爪子将他和无牙提起，甩了出去，希卡普重重地撞在了泥土上，停在了罗慕卢斯的面前。下一声巨响让他明白黑死神也已经落地了。"感谢你，希卡普，我实在是等不及给你展示它能为我带来什么了，但是我保证我会把它留给明天的决战。我保证这会是个惊喜的。"希卡普挣扎着站了起来，看着罗慕卢斯爬上龙背，离开了这里。

* * *

希卡普蹒跚着走进了原来博克岛的武器库所在的位置，他的母亲正跪在一个白色物体的面前，他能够听到她的哭泣声。他感觉到一种凄凉的感觉正将自己的泪水逼出来。但是，真正击垮他的事躺在地上的事实，一个白色的头盔，完全没有被火焰所染指，静静地留在地上。希卡普在他的母亲身边跪了下来。她紧紧地抱住了他，他再一次让泪水充斥着眼眶。一个与你失散了五十年的亲人就这么快的死在了你面前，还是眼睁睁的死在了你的面前。希卡普变得很悲愤。这不公平！他的内心呐喊道。你已经夺走了我的父亲，为什么？为什么你还要再夺走一位至亲？"你为什么要伤的我如此之深！"他仰天长啸。当年他的父亲去世的回忆再次回到了他的脑海之中。

一只手轻轻地拍了拍希卡普的肩膀，他抬起红肿的眼睛，看到了亚丝翠。她坐在了他的旁边，抱住了她的头。她用她的手轻柔地揉了揉他的头发。"不要担心，一切都会好起来的。"她说，她的声音如此坚定，以至于希卡普差点就要相信她了。"有我，无牙，你的妈妈，云中跃，风飞，索斯蒂在这里陪着你，我们永远在这里。"她指了指他的心。希卡普的泪水开始退去。她是对的。他想道。他们永远会在这里陪着我，永远会的。他捡起了头盔，戴在了头上。

希卡普站起身来，面对博克岛的居民和学院的成员。"罗慕卢斯会很快归来，这一次，他将带来他的整个军团。他认为博克岛会被轻松拿下，他认为我们只是世界上的沧海一粟。但是我们将会告诉他他是大错特错的！我需要所有的学院学员立刻回到家乡，集结你们部落的人民来帮助我们。只有北欧人团结起来，才会有机会击败我们最强大的敌人！只有北欧人团结起来，才能够向他证明当他们试图征服维京人的时候，会留下什么样的惨痛教训！"人群发出了愤怒的雷鸣般的附和声，犹如五千条龙的怒吼，这是一种被激起的怒火，一种能够为他们的家园战至最后一息的怒火。


	14. 沉默等待

希卡普站在会议室的中央。从其他岛屿赶来的维京人也纷纷围在了火堆边上。每个人都陷入了沉默之中，首领们的目标都很一致：破釜沉舟，战至最后一个战士。所有的细节都已经由本次会议的发起人，希卡普决定了，就连埃尔文也同意了他的看法。

沉默。

永无休止的沉默。屋内实在是太安静了，希卡普能够听到对面的屋子里发出的声音。

等待。

他们都围坐在火边，没有人愿意动一下，没有人愿意说一句话。他们在等待一个信号。

沉默。

一只老鼠跑了出来，即使希卡普没有看见它，他也知道它在哪里。

等待。

埃尔文紧张地咬了咬牙。他们随时都会到来。

沉默…

号角的声音从屋外传来。是时候了。首领们庄重的站起了身子，每一个人都和其他人握了握手。敌人的敌人就是朋友。这种握手所传达的信息实在是再明显不过了。这是一种荣耀。没有人知道谁会回来，只知道有些人可能回不来了。和希卡普最后一个握手的是埃尔文。"如果我回不来了，请管理好我的岛屿，龙族征服者。"老战士说道。希卡普听到他过去的昵称，不禁微笑，但是只是一个空洞的微笑。首领们穿戴好护甲，走出了屋子。希卡普是最后一个离开的，他穿上了戈博用最后一点金属供给制成的铁甲。看着他手中的银色头盔，又看了看在他的座位旁的，他走了过去，本想去拿头盔，却停止了动作。还没有到时候。

希卡普走向埃雷特，后者放下了望远镜。他所看到了应该是吓坏他了，可是他已经没有力气再去被吓坏了。"为什么要发警报啊，埃雷特，我只看到了一艘船。"希卡普问。埃雷特默默地把望远镜递给了他，希卡普接过来向远方看去。很快，他就明白发生什么了。"求雷神保佑我们。"

* * *

4个小时前。

希卡普走向正在走下船的埃尔文。"哈，很高兴看到你，希卡普。"埃尔文用力的和希卡普握了握手。"要是不是这种状况下就好了。"希卡普回答。埃尔文默默地点了点头，指向另一艘靠岸的船。"听说你需要一些额外的补给。"船上装满了流放者岛的装备和武器。"他们本来是属于我的一些部队的，那是在…罗马人入侵之前。"一滴泪珠从他的眼中流了下来。希卡普拍了拍他的后背以示安慰。斯卡莉特是一个很漂亮的姑娘，一个勇猛的战士，和她的母亲克丽丝特长得很像。"谢谢你，埃尔文，你的胜利也会是她们的胜利的。"埃尔文吸了吸鼻子，拿起了他的斧子。"为了北欧。"

* * *

6个小时前。

罗慕卢斯降落在了大船上。福斯特径直跑了过来。"军队希望您能演讲一次，我的大人。"罗慕卢斯皱了皱眉。"告诉他们不会有演讲的，我需要准备一件很重要的事情。"他走下楼梯。"当然，大人。"福斯特跟随着罗慕卢斯走下去，迅速地紧随他之后并为他打开了门。罗慕卢斯走了进去，最后下了一道命令。"把门给我锁上，除非那个男孩来了，否则不要开门。"福斯特鞠了个躬，按照指示做了。

* * *

8个小时前。

"鼻涕粗，去流放岛。鱼脚丝，你去流放部落。亚丝翠，你去霍格斯韦尔，但是要小心。"希卡普命令道。亚丝翠摸了摸他的脸颊。"我总是会的。"信使点了点头，和九个学生一起出发了。双胞胎跑了过来。"我们要去干什么？"特夫问。希卡普微笑道，"你们要…你们要环绕这个岛，炸掉敌人可能登陆的每一个地方，让他们无法登陆。"双胞胎诡异的微笑表示他们心领神会，跑去找他们的龙。"我的，首领？"埃雷特问。希卡普把望远镜递给了他。"你负责侦查。"

* * *

12个小时前。

"让船队准备起航，现在就去做。我们还得继续按照原计划行事。我必须夺回龙石。"罗慕卢斯愤怒地命令道。福斯特只是鞠了个躬然后立刻离开了。"明天就会是博克岛的末日。"福斯特鞠了个躬，看着愤怒的皇帝离开了。等他一离开，福斯特便爬到了最高的位置。

他来到了海神之际的最高处，在这里，可以看到一大片空地，正对大海，停泊着一支舰队。他谨慎的走到了一只面对大海的大号角面前，深吸了一口气，鸣号，产生了一阵能够传遍全岛的巨大号声。每一个罗马士兵都听到了这声音，他们迅速穿戴好装备，骑手们找来了他们的龙，迅速地骑上了他们。船员们冲上了他们的船，迅速将系绳解松，这些动作所发出的声音比那号角的声音还要响亮。

在岛的一侧，石头与木头的交界处，有一支由一万条龙组成的龙队，脖子上挂着链条，将木头清除出是对。福斯特默默地看着远处的场景。死亡之际，一座孤独的石山，坐落在岛的北侧，上面有很多的山洞，山脚下则是海神之怒，罗马船队的主舰。

* * *

希卡普看着远方的木头制成的庞然大物，那足足是博克岛的一般大，在它的周围，是如小沙粒一般大罗马战船。维京人看着小点变得越来越大，等到大船变得和正常的船只一样大的时候，其他的船才刚刚显露出来。恐惧蔓延在整个博克岛上，人们意识到这些船和那艘很大的船离博克岛的距离是基本一样的。大概在博克岛外一英里的海域，主舰停了下来，其他的船只效仿它，也不再前进。一声号令从主舰上传来，罗马士兵们的怒吼飘入了博克岛上的战士们的耳朵里。决战即将开始。


	15. 龙石序曲

燃着的船只充斥在博克岛和海神之际之间的水域中。陆地上和空中接连传来了维京人和罗马人的尖叫声，剑的撞击声。死者的尸体已经开始堆积，这是一场势均力敌的战争，两方的伤亡基本一样多，但希卡普知道这并不是一件好事，因为罗马士兵的总数绝对要比维京战士多。我们需要立刻翻盘。他环顾四周的战场，心里想到。已经损坏的武器零星的被丢弃在战场上，血染红了当初希卡普和亚丝翠躺在的小山丘上，岛上的房屋上已经被破坏的到处都是洞，龙舍的情况也好不到哪里去。龙赛的露天看台将将要淹没在水中，貌似唯一没有被战火所染指的就是大礼堂和史图依克的雕塑了。很奇怪的是，大礼堂是唯一一个被看守的地方。希卡普疯了一般的环顾四周，才明白他真正该做的事情。他命令无牙全速冲刺。

看到黑龙逐渐接近，福斯特拔出了他的剑，向无牙挥了过去，但是被它轻松躲开了。希卡普从龙背上跳了下来，撞翻了福斯特，令他把剑丢到了地上。希卡普把剑捡了起来，指向福斯特的脖子问道："罗慕卢斯在哪里？"福斯特笑了笑才回答他的问题："把这条龙从我的身上弄开再说。"他回答道。希卡普向无牙点了点头，后者放开了福斯特。福斯特拿出了一幅地图，递给了希卡普，希卡普打开看，发现图上有一条道路被红笔标注了出来。"跟着它走，它就会把你带到罗慕卢斯那里去的。"福斯特指出，然后摘下了手套，"你可能会需要他们的。"他说着，把手套递给了希卡普。希卡普困惑地看着罗马人鞠了个躬，离开了这里。

希卡普跟随着图上的红色小道行进，跟到了船边。船上没有罗马士兵守卫。这个地方像是被遗弃了一样。无牙很不情愿的嘟囔了一声。"是啊，伙计，我也不想这样。"但是他们还是继续前进了。随着进入船后道路越来越黑暗，希卡普拿起了一把火炬，他本来有些期望这会是个陷阱的，但是什么也没有发生。"有什么相当可怕的事情发生了，"希卡普对无牙悄声说，"毕竟我们正处于战争阶段，这里应该有守卫的。"他们毫不迟疑地来到了金属门前。"好吧，我们进去吧。"希卡普打开了门，走进了屋子里。

屋内很黑，原来能够从屋顶上投下来的阳光貌似被什么东西挡住了，但是希卡普并不知道那是什么。他慢慢地走向了基座所在的位置，或者说，他认为基座所在的位置。无牙冲着黑暗警惕地发出了吼声，他能闻到什么东西，但是他们都不知道那是什么。从他们的上方传来了一阵滑动的声音，希卡普打开了地狱之剑，他有了一种感觉，那种当有东西在…你身后的时候的感觉！一只黑色的爪子抓住了无牙的脖子，希卡普急忙转过身来，看到了六只绿色的眼睛瞪着无牙，将他拖出了门。

"无牙！"门被重重地关上了，将无牙和希卡普分隔开。希卡普吃惊地看着黑死神爬了回来，丝毫没有对地狱之剑展现出好奇或者恐惧的意思，他用冰冷的眼神淡淡的看了希卡普一眼，一阵冷冰冰的笑声从不远处传来。"罗慕卢斯。"希卡普悄声说。他听到手指敲击的声音，突然屋子被五十条龙的火焰照亮了，丝毫不留死角，但是仍然显得昏沉沉的。希卡普环顾四周。四条巨大的铰链分布在这个环形屋子的四周，所有其他的箱子都被撤走了，只留下了装有龙石的摆在了中间。一个孤独的身影站在它的旁边，慢慢的抚摸着光滑的石头，一条巨大的黑龙站在他的身后盯着希卡普。

希卡普盯着那个身影，他看得出来那是罗慕卢斯，但是他的铠甲已经认不出来了，那是一身由暗橙色与红色组成的铠甲，有几处黑色零星的显露出来。一条巨大的披风，从他的肩膀处垂了下来。他的头盔被设计的像一条龙的大嘴巴一样，在他的脸的前面有一块黑色的布遮住了它。

罗慕卢斯终于转过头来看希卡普。"我一直在等你，希卡普。"他摘下了头盔，夹在了左臂底下。希卡普困惑地看着他，他知道这是一个圈套，但是本来很早之前他就应该被埋伏了。"你为什么要让我来到这里？"希卡普问。罗慕卢斯指了指石头。"我觉得你会希望看到这块石头能做些什么的。"希卡普用剑指向这个罗马人，慢慢地走了过去。

罗慕卢斯摘下了他右手的手套，轻轻地抚摸着龙石。"显露吧，龙石之力量。"龙石突然发出了白光，罗慕卢斯指了指希卡普，然后做出了一个刺的动作，一道白色的能量刺向了希卡普，令他不得不撑住自己以抵挡住这阵撞击。

希卡普慢慢地睁开眼，发现这道白光从他的身上穿了过去，更准确的说，它貌似不在乎他是否在那里，他转过身去，希卡普才发现了罗慕卢斯真正的目标。一条致命纳得被那道白光所包围，白光改变了形状，如同流淌着奔腾的水的管子，纳德痛苦的摇晃着，然后倒在了地上。希卡普跑到了笼子边上，紧紧地抓住了把手，但是他也无能为力。他看着致命纳德的目光黯淡下去，龙鳞也变得毫无光泽，如同生命力一点点的流逝。希卡普伸出手去，抚摸已经没有了生机的龙的翅膀。

一阵笑声将希卡普拉回了现实。他转过头，用充满泪水的 眼睛盯着罗慕卢斯。"为什么…为什么要对一个无辜的生命做这种事情！"希卡普冲他大喊道，后者仍然在笑着："这只是第一步，希卡普。当你看到了第二步，你会理解的。"罗慕卢斯回过头去看他自己的龙。他对龙石做出了同样的动作，引发了又一束白光，这一次，白光飞向了黑死神，包围住了它，令它发出了怒吼，但不是痛苦的怒吼。希卡普惊恐地看着黑死神的头和尾巴上开始出现了刺。致命纳得的刺。当这一过程完成了之后，黑死神身上的刺几乎有纳德的两倍大。

罗慕卢斯还在狂笑着，而希卡普跌坐到了地上，一脸难以置信。黑死神试验了一下它的新武器，向墙上发射了几根刺。然后它又转过头去看原来那只致命纳得所在的笼子，发出了一串火焰，很不高兴的又喷出了一束冰柱。黑死神很满意它现在仍然能够喷出冰和火。罗慕卢斯转过头来看希卡普。"很神奇，是不是？龙石将一条龙的能量吸走，转移到另一条龙身上，最好的是，这个能量完全没有限制。"他指了指其他的龙。

希卡普的脸突然变得惨白。他震惊的看着罗慕卢斯，爬了起来。"你…你发疯了！"恐惧与震惊充斥在他的行动中。"这可由你自己决定。"罗慕卢斯重新戴上了头盔，"你该走了，我希望下一部分会是一个更大的惊喜，当然还有我最后的惊喜。"他指了指门。黑死神抓起了希卡普，打开了门，把希卡普扔了出去。希卡普揉了揉头，由无牙将他扶了起来。"走吧，无牙，"他说，"咱们赶紧从这个鬼地方里面出去。"无牙意识到刚才的经历让他有所受到惊吓，于是他帮助他骑上了龙背，飞出了船。

罗慕卢斯笑着看到一人一龙飞出了船。"现在，"他看着手中的龙石，"真正的好戏该上演了。"


	16. 猛兽

"撤退！"希卡普用他最大的嗓门喊道，他向大礼堂挥舞着胳膊，"撤退！"

戈博和沃尔卡站在大礼堂的门口，他用锤子敲倒了一个罗马人，然后望向天空，看到希卡普的信号。他转头看沃尔卡，另一个维京人与此同时也看到了希卡普。"嘿，看，是希卡普。"一帮维京人开始庆祝。戈博抓过沃尔卡指了指她的儿子。"看，他在挥手呢。你做的很棒，首领！"沃尔卡眯起眼睛以看的更清楚一些。"戈博，他没有在挥手，"希卡普的叫喊终于传到了她的耳边，令她慌张起来："大家快回到大礼堂里！"她尖叫道，"快点，快点！"比较靠近的维京人都听到了她的呼喊，并遵守了命令，但是还有很多在远处的战场上的维京人。戈博急忙吹响了战斗号角，发出了撤退的信号。

战斗号角的声音传入了希卡普的耳朵，这才令他稍稍放松。然后他看到戈博跑去打开了应急出口的大门，本来希卡普觉得这个大门又没用又愚蠢，但现在他相当感激那个老铁匠说服了他。至少有一部分维京人被救了。他放松的心态很快就消失的一干二净，因为从不远处传来了木头破裂的声音。

海神之怒正在破裂。不只是一部分甲板，而是整个中段。大量的厚木板被炸的满天飞。希卡普的眼睛震惊的瞪大了。他不可能…一声怒吼从船内传来，一声低沉的怒吼。无牙害怕的垂下了耳朵，拒绝向船靠近。希卡普打开了地狱之剑。船开始摇晃起来，更多的木板从船上飞了下来，最后，船内传来了一声猛兽般的怒吼。

希卡普一直凝视着前方的船，直到它不能再承受了，成千上万的木板飞了开来。一条巨大的黑龙站在船底，用它的四对翅膀创造了一阵浪潮，摧毁了海神之怒和几艘附近的船只。四个巨大的脑袋环视周围，而第五个脑袋则盯着战场，一个橙色的小点站在上面。每一个脑袋都足足有一个红死神那么大。黑死神冲向山坡，挥舞着它六条大尾巴，罗马士兵们看到它，立刻丢下了武器，向那巨大的猛兽行礼。维京人们震惊并害怕地看着，呆呆地站在原地。希卡普叹了口气，俯下了身子："走吧，伙计，我们有任务了。"夜煞立即向黑死神飞去。

看到他震惊的敌人，罗慕卢斯从高处嘲笑起来，举起他的手杖，声音回荡在整个岛上。等他的笑声逐渐消失，他低头冲着维京人们喊道："所以，你们还觉得自己能够逃过我吗？"他指向大礼堂。黑死神的第五个脑袋低了下来，嘴巴离大礼堂很近。沃尔卡和戈博迅速关上了大礼堂的大门。黑死神发出一束冰柱，封锁了大门。一道红光飞向山的另一侧，希卡普意识到另一个脑袋将应急出口所在的大路，以及上面所有的人都变为了灰烬。

"现在局面已经得到了控制。维京人们，你们如果现在不全部投降，我就把你们全部杀掉。"他又笑了起来，"唉，我反正也该把你们都杀掉了，都是一群麻烦。"他举起了龙石，"游戏结束。"突然，一条黑龙从空中发起了袭击，希卡普与此同时偷袭了罗慕卢斯，令他丢下了龙石和他的手杖。两人扭打在了一起，都想抢先抓到石头，结果双双与龙石一起掉到了黑龙身上，他们继续争斗，最后罗慕卢斯先抢到了龙石，但是无牙抓住了希卡普。黑死神立刻升空，紧随夜煞。

* * *

希卡普倒挂在无牙的爪子上，两手抓住龙石，罗慕卢斯同样两手抓住龙石，他的脚几乎能碰到海面。希卡普开始摇晃起来，希望能把罗慕卢斯甩下去，但是这个重量让他的想法成为泡影。无牙一边面前抓着希卡普，一边躲着身后的巨大爪子。突然，夜煞变了个向，导致希卡普的压力突然变大，给了罗慕卢斯施压的机会，希卡普痛苦地喊了出来，松开了龙石。

黑死神伸出了头，准备接住罗慕卢斯，而无牙重新抓住了希卡普。罗慕卢斯手持龙石，站起身来。"刚才很不错，孩子们，但是，没有人能够战胜罗慕卢斯皇帝！"罗慕卢斯举起了手示威。"拜托能不能谦逊一点？"希卡普嘟囔了一句。突然他的余光看到罗慕卢斯用龙石指向他。"当心！"他命令无牙俯冲，光束没能集中他们。罗慕卢斯一次又一次的进攻："去死吧！"这一次，光束击中了无牙，后者痛苦的怒吼了一声。罗慕卢斯露出了微笑："这次让我抓到你了。"

致命纳得的毒刺突然击中了罗慕卢斯的盔甲，令龙石掉了出去。索斯蒂飞了上来，抓住了龙石。罗慕卢斯拔出了剑准备回击，突然又一根致命纳得的毒刺击中了他，让他的剑也掉了下去。他暴怒的喊叫着，看到亚丝翠骑着风飞飞了开来。黑死神右侧的脑袋发出了蓝色的闪电，可是被一只烈焰狂魔挡住了，当场身亡。亚丝翠感觉自己的眼泪流了下来。当你得到了龙的信任后，它会为你献出生命。索斯蒂将龙石传给了希卡普，三条龙一起飞回博克岛。"把龙石拿回来！"他喊道。黑死神紧追无牙，不断向他发动攻击。

希卡普意识到无牙在干什么，不禁笑了出来："好主意，伙计。"雾越来越浓，前方的石群越来越近。那是他们练习飞行的时候的一个动作。障碍训练。他现在还是认为这个动作对于其他骑手来说太危险了，包括亚丝翠，但是危险是他们现在正需要的。无牙冲前方的石阵开炮，炸飞了大量的石头，等他们穿越了危险区域。希卡普回过头看去，"我觉得我们甩掉他们了。"他的兴奋很快就消失了，看到黑色的怪物飞入空中，挡住了太阳。"好吧，我没想到这个。"

这次希卡普终于有了计划。他让无牙冲着悬崖飞行，在那里，有很多贯穿全岛的山洞。他们很快进入了最黑暗的一个。黑死神停在了山洞外，向内发出了怒吼，然后继续前进。希卡普闭上眼睛，让无牙的回声定位为他们导航。等他觉得他们已经离开了山洞，他睁开了眼睛。"我觉得我们成功了！"他喊道。一声怒吼又提醒了他。

* * *

两方的首领停在了维京人们能看到的位置，士兵们已经停止了争斗，观看着两方领袖的战斗。"我们不能再逃避了。"希卡普慢慢地打开了地狱之剑。两人都已经很累了，汗流浃背。黑死神停在了两个人的面前，罗慕卢斯喊道："够了，我厌倦这样了。留着你那块见鬼的石头吧，我可是有相当多的力量来征服世界的。但是，我不能让你继续搅了我的计划。"黑死神的五个头准备开火。雷电，火焰，寒冰，洪水，毒气。希卡普和无牙闭上了眼睛。他们实在是太累了。希卡普紧紧地将龙石抱在胸前。至少我知道我拖住了。他对自己说。一个金发女孩的身影占据了他的想法，成为了他最后的想法。"再见了，亚丝翠。"

开火。


	17. 恶魔之面

亚丝翠不太清楚到底是什么东西掉到水里了，但是她知道她的未婚夫也跟着进去了。不过她还很清楚，它的外层是一层冰，而希卡普以前就从冰里面逃出来过。她跑到了悬崖边上像水里看，其他维京人站在边上，希望她能告诉他们他们的首领安然无恙。"他大概应该要上来了，"亚丝翠对自己悄声说，但是水面没有任何的变化。"随时都会上来了，"什么都没有发生。她开始有些担心了，她强迫自己不要流出眼泪，手仿佛要攥住心一样。"随时都会…"亚丝翠的声音颤抖起来，留下了眼泪。看到她跪了下来，村民们纷纷摘下了帽子。又一位首领陨落了。

一个声音打断了亚丝翠的想法。"真是可惜。"她听出了那冰冷而不近人情的声音来源于当初抓走她的人，"这真的是，如果当初能看到你们两个一起斗龙该多好啊。"亚丝翠能想象出在那头盔之下的病态的微笑。"但是看来你现在只能一个人去了。"他将手放在了她的肩膀上，令她瑟缩了一下。他俯下身来，悄声对她说："有不少方式呢。"他不知道什么东西打到了他。

亚丝翠甩了甩手，甩掉了一些血。罗慕卢斯摘下了头盔，脸上露出了被揍的痕迹。他示意士兵们将她和其他维京人带到一起。她被带到最前排，由两个士兵各拉着她的一只胳膊。福斯特跑到了罗慕卢斯面前："你还好么，先生？"他有些担忧的问道："我很好，福斯特。"罗慕卢斯回答道。"可是先生…"福斯特本想用手里的手绢擦擦他的主人的鼻子的。"我说了我很好！"罗慕卢斯将他的近臣打翻在地。等到他的伤口不再流血，罗慕卢斯站了起来，面对他的囚犯们。"你毁掉了我华丽的登场，亚丝翠。但是这不是很重要。"他转过来，令亚丝翠大吃一惊。

他看上去很奇异，真的相当奇异。亚丝翠首先注意到的就是他银发上面穿过的墨黑色纹路。然后，她又看到了他满脸的红色标记。那些都是伤疤，成千上万的小伤疤和两个很大的，正好组成了一个完美的X形。紧接着就是他的眉毛。其实那些并不是很奇怪，只是那褐色眉毛和墨黑色纹路似乎不是从同一个地方出现的。亚丝翠又仔细地观察了他好久，才注意到最奇怪的地方。他的眼睛是黑色的。不是纯黑色，而是有那种很浓的绿色在里面，貌似就像希卡普的家族一样，可是本该是白色的那一部分却也不一样。

罗慕卢斯注意到亚丝翠正在奇怪的盯着他看。"你喜欢它们吗？"他指着自己的那些奇怪的特征。"我的父母说我本来是很正常的，"他开始讲述自己的故事，"我的弟弟和我出生的时候是一模一样的，头发和眼睛有着同样的颜色，面孔是一样的，体型也是一样的。这让冥神很生气，他知道我们命中注定会前往哈德斯的宫殿，所以他想确保自己认得出谁是哪一个。于是，在我一岁生日的前夕，他自己偷偷来到了凡间，溜进了我的房间，用一把有魔法的刀在我的脸上留下了伤疤。"他摸了摸自己脸上的X，"我的父母来到了我的房间里，让他没有对我的弟弟得手。不过，他们该做的也完成了。在接下来的三天里，魔法覆盖了我的脸，改变了我的眼睛和头发的颜色。"他仍然记得纹路的位置，抚摸了上去。

亚丝翠看着这个疯狂的人谈着奇怪的人和地方，脸上露出了困惑与担忧。他不但看上去很奇怪，他的脑子也出了一些问题。罗慕卢斯向她微笑了一下，然后走向大礼堂已被冷冻的大门。他冲黑死神指了指大门，然后黑死神动了起来，将大门上的冰全部移去，罗马士兵们冲了进去，将里面的每一个人都带了出来，包括戈博和沃尔卡。一名士兵将一顶白色头盔带了出来，交给了他的首领。罗慕卢斯看着头盔，高高的举起了它，然后又把它扔到了地上。他愤怒地踩着头盔，直到它变成了一团没用的金属。

维京人们被带到了一起。那些刚刚从大礼堂里出来的人四处张望，想知道希卡普在哪里。戈博和沃尔卡悄悄地向没有被看守的亚丝翠移动，后者又开始抽泣。"博克岛上的女士们，先生们，"罗慕卢斯开始讲话，"你们的首领，希卡普，已经死了。"一阵惊叹声从人群中传来。一部分人，包括沃尔卡，哭了出来。"现在我是你们的征服者，罗马皇帝罗慕卢斯，你们必须严格按照我的命令行事，只要有一点违背，你们就会接受死亡的惩罚。现在，在我面前鞠躬！"

耳语声传遍了维京人中间，但是没有人动一下。罗慕卢斯有些恼怒："我说了，鞠躬！"他大喊着，重重地用手杖敲着地面，示意他的龙开始怒吼。维京人们害怕地照做了，只留下了一个人。她受够了。她深吸了一口气，站的尽量直，一动不动。罗慕卢斯看着她："亚丝翠…亚丝翠，亚丝翠，亚丝翠，你知道该怎么做的。现在，做个好女孩，鞠躬。"亚丝翠仍然站着，直勾勾的盯着罗慕卢斯的眼睛，吐出了一个字："不。"罗慕卢斯更生气了。"那我别无选择。"他抽出了自己的剑。

* * *

沃尔卡本想一直看着罗慕卢斯走向亚丝翠的，但是他突然发现瑞姆斯已经破碎的头盔开始发光，但是那是一种光晕，以至于她认为自己是不是眼花了。

鼻涕粗在队伍的后方，看着希卡普掉下去的地方。他的耳朵听到了一种非常微弱的吐泡声。他低头看海，发现了一片微光，上方有气泡出现。这可能只是太阳在跟他玩障眼法吧，他待会儿得收拾它一下。

沃尔卡继续看着头盔，光晕越来越亮，她还听得到从哪个方向传来的高音。它继续变亮，但是罗慕卢斯一直专注于亚丝翠，所以没有注意。光晕最后亮到沃尔卡已经无法接受了，于是她低下了头，等她再次抬起头的时候，头盔不见了。

吐泡声已经变大到鼻涕粗周围的人能够听见了。鼻涕粗低头看水下，那里绝对要发生些什么了，要发生什么大事了。

* * *

罗慕卢斯站在亚丝翠面前，叹了口气："真是可惜啊，亚丝翠。我不想杀了你，但是我必须杀鸡儆猴。"他用剑指着她，将剑挥入空中。亚丝翠紧闭双眼，准备好接受她的命运了。待会儿见，希卡普。罗慕卢斯准备将剑挥下来，深吸了一口气，对准了他的目标。他高喊着将剑挥了下来。

大海突然喷发起来。


	18. 希卡普

希卡普沉入了博克岛旁的海水之中。他的眼睛紧闭，气泡缓缓地从他的嘴里吐出，慢慢地抽空他的肾脏。龙石仍然在他的手里，他的重量让他的手指生疼，无牙在他的附近，眼睛也是紧闭着的，仿佛陷入了无尽的沉睡之中。

两个好朋友在水中悬浮着，仿佛被冰冻了一般。希卡普并没有死，他能够感觉到周围冰冷的海水，慢慢流逝的空气，但是他根本动弹不得。或者从另一个角度说，他不想要动。他只是想要让空气流逝。真的是这样的吗？他也不知道。但是空气还是慢慢地被消耗掉。无牙在水里打转，但是希卡普没有看，他只是慢慢地让空气流逝。龙石仍然在他的手里。

骑着黑翼之龙，

希卡普吃惊地睁开了眼睛。他环顾四周，但是只看到了无牙，后者的黑色鳞片开始融合在黑暗的海水中。希卡普感觉无限正在召唤他，他再次闭上了双眼。龙石仍然在他的手里。

凯撒的继承人

希卡普再次睁开眼睛，这一次相当缓慢。但是他还是什么都没有看到，除了黑色的夜煞。他有些困惑，但是还是闭上了眼睛。龙石仍然在他的手里。

将团结他的子民，

希卡普有些犹豫该不该睁开眼睛，他的思绪传到了岸上，成百上千的维京人并肩战斗，如同一个部落一样。但是他还是决定接受无限的召唤。龙石仍然在他的手里。

运用龙石的力量，

希卡普紧闭双眼，在手里滚了滚石头，感觉它极其温暖。他的手指紧紧攥着它。

征服他最强大的敌人。

一种病态的笑声传入了希卡普的耳朵里，他的思绪飘到了他的亚丝翠身上。她会发生什么？她会被囚禁一生吗？一个被迫为她的主人洗浴的奴隶…或者更糟？他打了个哆嗦。

你还不能死在这里呢，龙骑手。

* * *

那亮光实在是太刺眼了，希卡普别无选择，只好睁开眼睛看是什么东西在发光。他被眼前的景象震惊了。他已经不在海里了，他的整个视野已经被黑色覆盖。一个发光的身影站在他的身后，拍着他的肩膀。过了一会儿希卡普的眼睛才能看清眼前的人，然后立刻认出了他："瑞姆斯叔叔？"他问。那个身影微笑了，然后移开身子，让希卡普看到了他的身后。很多人站在那里：波利斯，加瑞特，伊琼夫，埃尔文正在其中。但是希卡普的眼神只集中到了一个人身上。"爸？"

"你好啊，希卡普。"泪水从他的脸上流了下来。希卡普不知道鬼魂还能流泪，说话，他冲向史图依克，拥抱了他，暗地里因为能摸到他的躯体而感谢他。

"我好想你。"父子两人的眼睛里都带有泪光。

"我也很想你，儿子。"这个巨大的人，抱紧了他的儿子，即使是死了，他的力量也并未消失。

"我为你感到很骄傲。你真的变成了那个我知道你会成为的首领。"

希卡普吸了吸鼻子。"我有最好的老师。你在这里怎么样？"

瑞姆斯替所有人回答了这个问题。"我们从未离开，逝者从未真正离去过，希卡普，我们会永远在这里陪你，在这里。"他用手指了指希卡普的胸膛。

一位老人从人群中挤了出来，手里握着一根手杖。"即使你没有意识到我们在这里。"

"祖…祖父？"

"我一直在这里看着你，希卡普，"鬼魂回答道，"我能老实的告诉你，你和你的母亲，是我们整个家族里最出色的两个人，而你是最好的那一个。"

史图依克的大手放在了希卡普的肩膀上。"的确。"

希卡普看着环绕在他身边的灵魂。"我…我死了吗？"他刚想起这个场面有些诡异。

史图依克笑着说："不，还没呢。这就是你拿着的那块石头的魅力之一。"

希卡普差点忘记了手里的龙石。他低头看它，发现白光仍在闪耀。

"那…现在该怎么办？"

瑞姆斯把手放在希卡普的另一个肩膀上。"现在，由你选择。"

"选择什么？"

"预言是否应该成真。哈道克首领，你可以回到凡间，摧毁你最强大的敌人，你也可以留在这里，在逝者的领土上，永远的活下去。"

希卡普在手里滚了滚石头。"亚丝翠，妈妈，戈博，每个人都还在上面呢。"

"是的。"

"而且世界上的其他力量根本无法抵挡罗马人。"

"差的远着呢。"

"可罗慕卢斯的龙的力量相当强大，根本无法摧毁它。"

"你确定吗？"

希卡普将龙石举起，放到眼前，盯着它看。他眉毛紧锁，然后把龙石放在了腰带上的口袋里。

瑞姆斯微笑道："我也是这么想的。不过，在你走之前，你会需要这个的。"他点了一下，将希卡普笼罩在白光之中，等白光散去，希卡普的身上出现了一套铠甲，相当合身。

"但这属于罗马的继承者。"希卡普匆忙地说。

凯撒微笑着说："是的。"

"等会儿，还少了点东西。"瑞姆斯伸出手掌，汇聚能量，将已经破碎的头盔重新修复。他走向希卡普，交给他那个头盔。"就是这个。"希卡普接过了头盔。

凯撒突然打断："其实还有一件。"老头子吹了一声口哨，一只黑龙跑了过来，身着白金色的铠甲。

"没有哪个战士应该在没有他最信赖的伙伴的情况下冲上战场。"

史图依克拍了拍希卡普的肩膀。"一定要让我们骄傲。"希卡普点了点头，戴上了头盔。

* * *

罗慕卢斯站在亚丝翠面前，叹了口气："真是可惜啊，亚丝翠。我不想杀了你，但是我必须杀鸡儆猴。"他用剑指着她，将剑挥入空中。亚丝翠紧闭双眼，准备好接受她的命运了。待会儿见，希卡普。罗慕卢斯准备将剑挥下来，深吸了一口气，对准了他的目标。他高喊着将剑挥了下来。

大海突然喷发起来。


	19. 回归

"不！"

罗慕卢斯盯着站在蓝死神身上的身影，他和他的龙刚刚从海中冲出，都身着象征皇族的白色铠甲。

"你？我…我刚杀了你啊。"

白色身影抬起了他的左臂，仿佛在举起一张弓，然后右手仿佛在搭箭。罗慕卢斯看着这不同寻常的场景，突然一道白光令他丢掉了手里的剑。蓝死神将他的主人带到了罗慕卢斯面前，后者已经来到了悬崖边上。

"你的威慑统治已经结束了，罗慕卢斯。"来自骑手的巨大声响能够传到战场上的每一个士兵的耳朵里，令那些窃窃私语声全部消失了。

"你…你是谁？！"罗慕卢斯拼命的喊道。他脑海中的两个答案都让他吓了一跳。

"我是龙族征服者，他骑着黑翼之龙，有着一颗领袖的心，龙的灵魂，伟大的史图依克之子，凯撒二世的孙子，博克岛的现任首领，罗马帝国的继承人！"

亚丝翠惊叹着抓住了自己 脸。那是希卡普。几个罗马人丢掉了他们的武器，还有一些维京人摘下了头盔。福斯特转头看他的主人。

"你…你说过已经没有其他的继承人了。你说过瑞姆斯已经杀掉了你的家人。"

罗慕卢斯低下头，拒绝回答。福斯特慌张的向后退了退。

"是你干的…你杀了凯撒！"

罗慕卢斯叹了口气，弯下腰，将他的剑重新捡起来。"我得到的是理应属于我的！如果不是欧文，那现在会是什么样子，福斯特？恩…坐在家里，听着瑞姆斯与元老院做无用的辩论？我不会让那发生的，不会在我的命运等待我去实现的时候发生的！"他转头命令他的士兵："这个世界正在等待我们，一整个世界，一个属于罗马的世界！"

士兵们看着这个疯狂的人，眼睛里透露出一些遗憾，一些羞辱。一种疯狂地 微笑展现在他的脸上。

"我是你们的皇帝。"他尖叫道。

福斯特失望的看着罗慕卢斯，然后走了过来。罗慕卢斯微笑着伸出手臂来欢迎他的朋友。然后福斯特绕过了他，停在了希卡普的面前。福斯特慢慢地跪了下来，拔出了剑，将剑放在他的手掌中。

"我的剑是您的了，我的皇帝。"

无牙停在了悬崖边，希卡普走向福斯特，后者仍然低着头。希卡普将两手放在福斯特的涧头，慢慢地说："这把剑是你的。战士，我们在这里是平等的，没有贵贱之分。一位统治者应该在统治的路上成为引领者，而不是主人，不应该是这样的。"希卡普面对士兵们，继续他的演讲。"维京人们，我们不应该再把这些人视为我们的敌人，我们必须主动希望宽恕。他们只不过是受到了坏人的压迫，做出了这些坏事。"

沃尔卡微笑着看着她的儿子听从了自己的建议。有几个维京人受到他们的首领的鼓舞，开始和罗马士兵们握手，还有一些甚至给了他们大大的拥抱。希卡普看着这一幕，不禁笑了出来，然后继续他的演讲。

"罗马的士兵们，我们已经宽恕了你们，但是现在你们必须学会饶恕自己。放下你们的武器，忘掉这场无谓的战争。这个世界不需要一个统治者，而是需要合作，一个所有人的合作。"

福斯特站在希卡普旁边，看着自己的剑，然后将它深深地插在脚边的泥土里。很多士兵效仿他的做法，甚至把铠甲也脱了下来，并接受了维京人的拥抱。福斯特抓起希卡普的手，将它举入空中。

"祝贺希卡普，凯撒的继承人，罗马的解放者。"

颂歌缓缓传入空中，由博克岛的维京人，罗马的士兵，以及龙族所传唱。亚丝翠跑到了希卡普身边，摘掉了他的头盔，给了他一个拥抱。

"我就知道你没有死。"她吻在了他的脸颊上。

"我的命大着呢。"他回吻了她。

无牙冲了过来，露出了他的招牌微笑。

* * *

在这些祝贺的影响下，人们已经忘却了黑衣皇帝和那只大黑龙。罗慕卢斯静静地爬上了黑死神的一只爪子，后者将他送回了骑手的位置。当首领与他的爱人相吻的时候人群再一次爆发出了祝贺的呼喊声，再一次分散了他们的注意力。罗慕卢斯用手杖点了点黑死神的 头，这只怪物飞了起来，进入了领空。


	20. 决战

维京人伯特在人群的后方上蹿下跳，想要看清楚希卡普。他一直没有收到身高作为礼物，而现在确实是一个值得因此而感到愤怒的时候。他本想爬到他的前面的维京人的身上的，但是人群欢呼起来，他前面的人把他甩掉了。伯特后背着地，头盔也掉到了一边去。他生气的嘟囔了几句，爬了过去，捡起头盔，用自己的衣服擦了擦，却看到了一阵反射。伯特惊叹着抬起头来，像个小女孩一样尖叫起来。

* * *

巨大的黑龙怒吼了一声，让人们措手不及。希卡普心想：也许早就该注意着点的。野兽来到了人群面前，将几个站的靠近悬崖的人撞到了水里。

"我发现我就这样被轻易取代了！"罗慕卢斯的声音越来越高，"我也能做到这一点！"他举起了手杖："轰炸他们。"

黑死神中间的头射出一串冰柱，与索斯蒂的太阳式火焰相碰撞，打成了平手。希卡普抓起头盔，冲向无牙，立即升空。

"咱们走，伙计。"

夜煞直冲巨龙，希卡普打开了地狱之剑。利用风速，希卡普开始围绕黑死神中间的头飞行，这样希卡普会有机会向他的叔叔发起进攻。不过很可惜的是，有了多年的经验，罗慕卢斯闭着眼都能招架的住希卡普的攻击。不过他的侄子很出乎意料的从他的龙身上跳了下来，跳到了黑死神的脖子上，再次发动进攻，碰撞着罗慕卢斯的铠甲。老皇帝一边招架，一边看到他的敌人的夜煞在黑死神身边继续轰炸它其他的四个脑袋。

"怎…怎么会？"罗慕卢斯问，"你的龙不能自己飞行！"

"很吃惊吗？"希卡普问，"不过我也是。"

* * *

无牙向他的对手发出怒吼，展示了如同杂技舞蹈般的飞行，穿过了一连串的石头。他为他的骑手有这样的技术而感到骄傲，但是他突然意识到现在自己没有骑手了。他好奇地回头看了一眼自己的龙鞍。一阵人形的白光闪烁在无牙的后背上，没有重量，但是他貌似在控制着无牙的尾翼，而且完全按照他的想法。自信传遍无牙全身，让他向他的对手发出了一连串蓝色的等离子炮。

* * *

"关于篡夺王位，你已经计划了多久了，恩？"罗慕卢斯向希卡普挥出剑去，后者刚好躲过。

"大概和你主动让出王位的时间一样长吧。"希卡普回答道，用剑再次招架住罗慕卢斯。

"别这样，外甥，你不可能完全没有想过这件事情。"罗慕卢斯挥舞了一下手杖。

"不要这么叫我！"希卡普打了个滚，滚到了他的身边，站起身来，用剑指向罗慕卢斯，后者一脚将剑踢开。

* * *

黑死神向它身边的小不点发出了怒吼。无牙向它的一只眼睛开火，让它更愤怒了。其中一个脑袋向夜煞喷出了酸液，可是被无牙敏捷的躲开了。龙王模式下的力量让无牙的火炮足以对黑死神造成伤害，可黑死神零星击中夜煞的火炮却全部被一阵神秘的白光挡住了，如同护盾一般。

* * *

"你有足够的力量，孩子。"罗慕卢斯挡住了他年轻的外甥的进攻，"只是有一个问题。"

希卡普接下的几招全部被罗慕卢斯的手杖挡住了。

"那会是什么？"希卡普问。

"你还只是个孩子。"罗慕卢斯接住余力将他的外甥甩到了地上，同时将剑挑开。

罗慕卢斯举起手杖，准备彻底摧毁掉他。希卡普本来闭上眼睛在静静地等待着，可是这最后一击始终没有到来，他睁开眼睛，发现一个身影拿着一把战斧，招架住了希卡普头顶上方的手杖。罗慕卢斯震惊的看着这个身影，后者将罗慕卢斯一把推开。身影迅速看了希卡普一眼，然后再次发动攻击，这次，白光直接冲入了罗慕卢斯的胸口，罗马人紧紧地捂住了胸口，跪在了地上。

就在这个时候，希卡普才想起在他口袋里的秘密武器。他一手握剑，另一手拿起龙石，看着那道白光慢慢离开罗慕卢斯，回到了龙石之内。罗慕卢斯勉强站了起来，仍然捂着胸口，仿佛在经受着痛苦。希卡普这个时候转过身去，将龙石中的白光放出，命令它飞向黑死神最中间的头上，同时它将龙石摁在了那个脑袋的额头处，引起了一阵震荡波。


	21. 宽恕

四个其他的脑袋掉到了岛上，龙石将黑死神的力量吸收，使它的体积急剧变小。无牙设法抓住了希卡普并逃了出去，紧随其后的是那只碰撞地面的野兽。

撞击使地面的棕色尘土激荡起来，黑死神倒在了地上，它的主人也在地上打着滚。黑死神停在了一颗树边，一动不动，嘴巴微微张开，胸口不再移动。罗慕卢斯躺在背上，血从他的嘴巴的左边流了出来。他的眼睛停留在了离他的手不远处的龙石上，他的手慢慢地移动，不用问，就是朝着龙石移动。希卡普走了过去，将剑插在了他的手和龙石的中间。罗慕卢斯看了一眼这个年轻人。

"你对你所做的一切很满意吗？"罗慕卢斯问，"摧毁了一个帝国，让大量的维京人被杀掉，并且让最稀有的一种龙绝种了？"

希卡普看着这个恶棍，只有了吐出的气，再没有气进来。

"你是说你那些无恶不作的事情？"

"我做的一切都是为了我的人民的荣耀。"

希卡普蹲在了他的叔叔旁边，单膝跪地，摘下了他的头盔。

"这就是你对自己的看法吗？看看有多少生灵被你所杀，房屋被你所毁，家庭被你拆散。就连你自己的家庭也没有幸免于难。"

罗慕卢斯直直的看着希卡普。"天啊，你真的是我的侄子，不是吗？沃尔卡从哪个燃烧的王宫中幸免了下来。"突然间，现实如同闪电一般击中了他。"哪个预言讲的不是我，而是你。"他大笑起来。"我一直都是个傻瓜啊。"眼泪从他的眼中流出。"我都做了些什么？"

希卡普看着多年的智慧终于让这位老皇帝恢复了良知。他紧紧地握住了罗慕卢斯的手，后者的手已经变得冰冷。

"希卡普…我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。"眼泪从老人的脸上喷薄而出，他一遍又一遍的重复这些话语，声音越来越小。

"没有关系的，叔叔。我原谅你了。"希卡普悄悄地说，声音很庄重。

罗慕卢斯停止了哭泣。看着他自己的侄子，一抹微笑悄悄出现。"你真的是有皇帝的血统。"

罗慕卢斯轻轻地笑了起来，一种安慰的笑声，但是又能透露出快乐。笑声很快转变为了剧烈的咳嗽，然后慢慢停了下来。希卡普悄悄擦掉了他脸上的泪珠，合上了这位陨落了的皇帝的眼睛。

"你的罪过已经被赦免了。"

* * *

戈博在仪式之前最后给金库上了锁，那里面的东西实在是太危险了。他吹着口哨，慢悠悠的走向大礼堂。他大概扫了一眼日晷，恩…大概12：30…哦天杀的！12：30！

"我迟到了！"

戈博将门径直顶开，亚丝翠和希卡普站在最前面牵着手。整个人群都转身看到了这个慌张的维京人。

"我错过了吗？"

"都坐下来，都坐下来。如果罗马的长老们能够站到前面来，我们就可以开始了。"

三个老头子穿着紫色长袍，来到了人群前方，他们身后的两个人一起拿着一个枕头，上面放着原本属于罗慕卢斯的王冠。站在最前面的长老看了希卡普一眼，然后面对人群说道：

"希卡普，史图依克之子，凯撒之孙，你是否接受你面前的使命？用勇敢，荣耀，智慧完成你的先祖们曾完成的任务，领导罗马子民，将荣耀带回给你的帝国？"

人群安静了下来，等待着希卡普的答案。有些人看到希卡普没有说话而感到非常困惑。他转头看了一眼亚丝翠以寻求帮助。她只是微笑着眨了眨眼。希卡普向前站了一步，面对王冠，人群开始窃窃私语。

"只恐怕，这个王冠不属于我。"他说道，令长老们有些困惑，"毕竟在我之前，还有更高顺位的继承者。"

希卡普微笑着看了一眼他的母亲，牵起了她的手。沃尔卡惊叹了一口气，意识到她的儿子在说些什么。她静静地走上前来，长老们点了点头，重新开始仪式。

"我们相信你说的是正确的，希卡普王子，"首席长老转头看沃尔卡，"沃尔卡，凯撒之女，希卡普之母，你是否接受你面前的使命？"

沃尔卡深吸了一口气："我接受。"

"请跪下来。"

长老拿起了皇冠，希卡普此时退了下去，走回了亚丝翠身边，牵起了她的手。长老将王冠举入空中，金色的图案在太阳之下闪耀着光芒。长老慢慢地将王冠放在了她的头顶上。等他完成了之后，沃尔卡站了起来，面对人群。

"罗马帝国的首任女皇沃尔卡，加冕万岁！"

人群再次庆祝起来。希卡普和亚丝翠相互微笑，戈博开始跳起舞来，一个灵魂静静地留在了角落里，微笑着。他的长胡子一直长到了胸口，他的手上握着一把战斧。突然，他消失了。


	22. 尾声

希卡普迅速地看了一眼福斯特。

两方都已经蓄势待发。

索斯蒂和无牙尽可能快的飞行起来。

两人两龙都有争夺胜利的想法。

他们接近目标了。

二十码。

十码。

一只刺风龙在最后时刻冲了上来，夺走了目标。沃尔卡微笑着看到积分板上自己的积分的增加。

"好好，小伙子们，祝你们下次好运。"

希卡普摇了摇头，看了一眼福斯特，后者耸了耸肩，继续比赛。

这里是博克岛。世界史上最大的创意之一：龙赛的发源地。

维京人和罗马人为这三条龙庆祝着，看到他们再次进入比赛状态。

这种方法让维京人，罗马人，和世界上的其他人放下他们的差异几周，友好的竞争一下。但是博克岛不只能做到这些。

一个罗马商人正在和一个中国顾客做着交易。一个非洲人给维京人讲了一个搞笑的笑话，后者咳嗽的上气不接下气。

这是一个人们能远离危险的地方。

亚丝翠微笑着看到自己的丈夫冲过赛场，手上还牵着他们的两个孩子。一个孩子的头顶上有一丛红色的头发。另一个有着褐色的雀斑。史图依克和瑞姆斯。两个不同寻常，却无比重要的名字。

这是一个全世界都了解并且尊重的地方。一个所有人和龙都被欢迎的地方。那些试图征服无辜者的人都是残忍而邪恶的。但是那些保护他们的人是关爱而懂得宽恕的。他们可能会用强大的武器和有魔法的石头来摧毁我们，可我们可能会拥有一些他们永远也无法带走的东西。

三个骑手降落下来，受到了他们的朋友的微笑和祝贺。沃尔卡询问亚丝翠是否能让她带一会儿孩子，后者同意了。希卡普眺望地平线，他很确定自己看到，在那里，在夕阳的闪光之中，有一道白色的灵魂正向他微笑。

我们永远在一起。

The End.


End file.
